When Prince Meets Pauper
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: They ran into each other in the marketplace, what Sakura didn't know though, was that she met the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom, Sasuke. Something about her intrigued him and this meeting was certainly not the last...SasuSaku AU
1. Part I

**When Prince Meets Pauper**

**Summary****: They ran into each other in the marketplace, what Sakura didn't know though, was that she met the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom, Sasuke. Something about her intrigued him and this meeting was certainly not the last... SasuSaku AU**

**I had this idea in my head for a while, it's kind of Cinderella like, but with some differences. This will be a short fic with perhaps two to three chapters, maybe a little more. I just did this to get the creative juices flowing and help me get through the writers block I've got. **

**I've been working on this for perhaps a year or a little more and originally it was going to be a long one-shot, but changed my mind.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

-!-

_Part I_

-!-

The marketplace was busy, so full of daily life, a day normally the same as any other. Women chatting away about their lives, some were gossiping and others casting watchful glances at their children at play. Men and women behind the stalls continued to call out to people to advertise their merchandise.

A teenage girl, no older than seventeen, with a soft shade of pink hair and stunning green eyes wandered about the booths. Her skin a creamy white color was brought out by the scarlet tank-top she wore and a tan material wrapped around the black spandex shorts she wore, exposing her long and slender legs and a pink pair of flip-flops.

"Hello Sakura!" a woman called and the pink haired girl tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Good morning, Aye." She walked up to a woman in her thirties, light brown hair and eyes, tan skin. She smiled at the younger female with a gentle expression, one that seemed motherly. Her clothes signified she was of higher status, as she was clad is a beautiful black dress with a golden bodice tied behind her back.

"I trust things are going well." Aye said, more than asked.

At this the girl sighed, almost tiredly, "Well they're going."

The woman managed to hide her understanding expression. This girl, Sakura, hasn't had an easy life.

"I have a feeling things will get better, there is always a trial before the success." She stated wisely, trying to bring up the girls mood.

"I know," the pink haired girl exhaled again.

"What are you in the market for?"

"Medicine."

The women remained silent; Aye knew this was a depressing topic. About to change the topic, her mouth had opened and before any words had come out she was interrupted with a call of her name.

It was her husband, turning back to the girl after informing him she'd be right there, she spoke, "I wish I could speak with you longer, but I think you should get that medicine purchased and head home. I will see you around, Sakura."

She dashed off quickly, picking up her skirts as her name was called again.

Continuing down the street the girl was stunned at the amounts of guards and shinobi there were in the village, on their way to the Uchiha palace. From where she stood, she could see the large white walls that protected the castle and a massive gate with a large red and white fan. Behind those huge slabs of stone stood the place where royalty had resided.

The ones who lived there were the Uchiha, one of the most powerful clans in the Land of Fire. They tended to keep to themselves, only King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto make public appearances before the people. But they did have two heirs, two princes who would continue the Uchiha bloodline. Rumor had it that they were both courting neighboring princesses or other noble ladies.

The Uchiha Princes had never been seen, and there was no proof to this rumor other than a few carriages that entered the Uchiha grounds every so often. _'But it wouldn't be a surprise; they both are royalty and would be expected to find a suitable wife.'_

Sakura had often wondered, what it would be like to live there, or to at least see it if even for a moment. What would it be like? She grew up poor. Her parents were simple peasants. She was lucky to have the clothes she had on her back, the leaky roof over her head, and the food she ate.

But she wondered what it would be like to live with a little more money…mainly to be able to buy the medicine she needed for her ill father. With their bills, they had little to no money left for his medication. Her _stepmother_ has a job and helps out, but there's more to her…and her stepsister…

She scowled thinking of the two women; at least she did until she bumped into someone sturdy. Instantly she caught herself. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Forgive me for my rudeness!" she bowed at the person she had yet to look at.

"Hn."

Hearing a grunt she lifted her head of pink locks and met obsidian eyes captivating her green ones. He was the handsomest man she could recall seeing. Jet black hair sticking up in the back with bangs framing the smooth tan skin of his face. Thin eyebrows over his calculating dark orbs and pale lips placed in a straight line, his expression neutral. The clothes he wore fit him like a second skin, revealing that he had a muscular build underneath, but not overly done like bodybuilders. Just right.

Blue was a definite color that looked good on him, which is the color he was dressed in. Short sleeved high collared shirt and white khaki shorts and white bandages wound around just under his knees and black sandals that wrapped around his ankles.

This stunning man looked to be around her age, though she figured he was a traveler, for she had never seen him before.

Her thoughts then wandered to how she was on her way to get medicine before she crashed into him. Jade eyes widened, "Medicine!" she remembered she was short on time. "Forgive me." She bowed again quickly.

She ran off, only to be watched by those ever attentive onyx orbs as she ran into a building. Glancing around before following slowly to avoid suspicion, he stood next to the open door of the shop the pink haired girl had entered, listening in to the conversation that seemed desperate.

"Please, I'll pay you back! Somehow!" he recognized the voice as the girls.

"I'm sorry, but you're already far in debt, you'll only get farther and there will be no way you or anyone else could pay it off." Said an older man's voice.

"Please…" the girl sobbed, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry; I've already helped as much as I could." Hearing a shuffling and a stifled sob, the eavesdropper hid further from the door to evade being seen and watched as the girl ran out and down the dirt street, dismayed.

The boy, however, continued on his way, not far from the shop the girl had so swiftly raced out of when he spotted a familiar face approaching. Spiky silver hair and a black mask covering his face except his right eye and a bandana-like material covering his left. His clothes were black and a green vest over his long-sleeved shirt. The man's eye glanced around before landing on the boy he had been searching for. Both walked in sync, people stopped and gave a respectful bow to the older man as he passed. He was well known as an adviser to the Uchiha and was often seen roaming the village, Kakashi Hatake.

Once they were a safe distance from snoops and in a more isolated area, the masked man asked, "What are you doing outside the palace walls, Prince?"

The boy shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm tired of all those fan-girl princesses and noble ladies stalking me in my own home." His voice was rich, music to a maiden's ears.

The man sighed tiredly, "But you're expected to be courting by next summer, Sasuke. And you know you're forbidden to leave the palace grounds."

"Hn."

There was silence between the two before the Uchiha Prince spoke truthfully, "I wanted to see how commoners acted, and see if there are some things that can be done to change any conditions that are worse than expected."

"I see," the man looked at his young highness thoughtfully.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke then addressed him, "you know most if not all of the people in the village. Just before you arrived, there was this peculiar girl, with pink hair and green eyes…" he trailed not knowing how to go on.

"You must be speaking of Sakura Haruno." Kakashi thought out loud, and gave a sigh.

"She needed medicine but was unable to afford it."

The silver haired man sighed, "Her father must be getting worse." At the Princes look he explained. "The Haruno's were once very prosperous, Sakura's mother had died in childbirth, and she is an only child, her father raised her by himself but as she grew older and he felt she needed a mother, so he remarried and she has a daughter of her own. Sakura's father had become ill and it's become hard to pay the bills and have enough money for medicine.

"She's about your age, seventeen if I remember correctly. But her step family isn't really helping her as they should."

Taking the time to mull over the information just gathered before he was interrupted, "You should get back before you get in trouble. Your bodyguard is doing a good job of covering for you at the moment, but you know if he gets distracted, your disappearance will be discovered."

Giving a frustrated sigh, "If only I didn't have to choose a fan-girl for a bride…"

Kakashi gave him a rueful smile, though if you didn't know him well, you wouldn't know what it was.

"I'll go back, but I ask you to do me a favor before you return to the palace…"

-!-

She couldn't believe this, she had no medicine to give her father…and he was only getting worse. They couldn't even afford a doctor.

When she arrived home, she had to tell her father how sorry she was that she couldn't get him the medication he needed. He just smiled weakly, his dull green eyes looking back at her. His once dark brown hair was falling out and his face adorned weariness. He had been bedridden for almost five years.

"Sakura…my beautiful…baby girl." He had always had a hard time trying to speak. It was hard enough for him to breathe.

"Shh," Sakura walked up beside him, holding his hand. "Don't speak." She gave him a smile; she always tried to smile for him. Silver tears had formed in her eyes.

"Promise…promise me…" Sakura dared not to interrupt him. "You'll be happy…" he gasped, "when I'm gone…" the tears fell. "Promise…me…you'll live…life…to the full..est…Marry someone…who will…love you…like I did your…mother…I'm sorry, I…won't be here to…see it…and my grandchildren…I will always…love you…my precious…cherry blossom…" his strength now gone, he fell asleep. Sakura whipped the water from her eyes and then there was a knock at her door. Quickly making herself look presentable, she opened the door.

"Miss Haruno?"

"Yes?" she was confused; they rarely had visitors, unless they were for her stepmom or sister.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," she knew that name; he was an adviser to the Uchiha. Before she could invite him in he beat her to it. "I was informed your father was in need of some medicine," he lifted a bottle of tablets. "And I thought I'd bring them personally." Once again, Sakura was in tears, only happy tears.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she jumped and embraced the man, catching him by surprise and she let go quickly. "I'm sorry," she whipped her eyes again. "I'm just…"

"Also, your debt at the pharmacy has been paid off you have your own account and you can get all the medicine you need anytime. All is bought and paid for." Sakura was completely shocked she had to sit down on a nearby chair.

"Who would do this, for us?" she asked herself, not really meaning to say it out loud.

Knowing she didn't ask him, he answered anyway. "He wished to remain anonymous." He smiled underneath his mask, giving her the bottle.

Taking another moment to herself, Sakura then looked to the man, a genuine, heart stopping smile in place. "Thank you," she stood up and approached the man, bowing gratefully before looking up. "When you see him, please tell him how grateful I am; tell him thank you for me and my father. I'm in his debt. Should there be something I can do to repay him, he has but to ask."

"I best be going, and you best get those to your father. Perhaps we'll see each other around. Good day Miss Haruno."

"Good day to you too, Lord Hatake."

"Kakashi is fine," and with that he disappeared in puff of smoke. She stared at where he stood for a moment, the smile never leaving her face before she dashed inside, closing the door.

-!-

In the safety of his room, away from squealing women, he tried to calm himself. He hated this!

The youngest Prince had to choose one of these ladies, _'More like brainless fan-girls,'_ as a wife. Usually the males of the royal family went to the houses that had the women, not them coming to 'win the heart of the princes'.

Prince Sasuke Uchiha didn't wish to marry, perhaps one day, at least not to one of these pampered females. Sighing for what was the millionth time that day within the last two hours since he had returned from the village he'd been stuck with love-sick women. And none of them had his interest, sure they were beautiful and some weren't, but he wouldn't want to live with someone he wasn't attracted to in the least. And they all wanted to be a part of his family, one of the strongest and renowned royal families.

He had been told he was allowed to pick his bride, preferably one of high status, and so far he had declined them all—without a second glance.

Being of royal blood had its downside.

His elder brother Itachi, who was now twenty-two, thwarted his arranged marriage attempts too, for about five years.

There was suddenly a loud and constant banging on his door, "Prince Sasuke!"

Scowling at the door as it continued to pound, he ignored them, pretending to not be there.

After guards shouted and dispelled the racket outside he was left to silence.

Sighing he sat on his bed. The room was everything you could see fit for a prince. A large king-sized bed – which was expected to be shared, and a dark blue bedspread with the famous fan that symbolized the Uchiha.

Curtains the same color pulled over the massive windows that lead to the balcony, and littered the room in total darkness other than the single lit candle. Dressers and a large closet, there was even a wall-like structure you changed behind should there be another occupant in the room for privacy in the corner. A door leading to the bathroom and a desk beside it.

Just then, there were four soft knocks on his door and Sasuke quietly went over and opened it, letting the silver haired man he had seen earlier enter.

Locking it behind him he went back to his bed, resting on it tiredly.

"You don't look so good, Sasuke."

Rubbing his temples the prince replied, "Would you just tell me what happened?" his voice was slightly irritated.

"She accepted it gratefully, you should have seen her and she sends her thanks. I think you are the first person who was generous enough to do such a favor for her. She even said that if there was something she could do for you, just ask."

"Kakashi, you said her family was once wealthy, what happened?" Sasuke was curious before but didn't want to ask in the open.

"Sakura's parents were once well known, very well liked too, even by your family," this caught Sasuke by surprise. "Suddenly their riches were gone; to this day no one knows how, after all the investigating everything turned cold. It remains unsolved. Sakura probably doesn't know that she was once considered rich and a noble who would have most likely been one of the ladies in your court. If I remember correctly, she was two when her father lost his wealth, so she grew up poor."

"Why didn't my parents do anything about it? They were friends weren't they?"

"I don't know, I believe they thought they left the country. You've probably met Sakura once when you were little, before her father lost everything."

"You knew they were here, why haven't my parents seen them?"

Sighing the man answered, "You know how busy royal life is…" he trailed, knowing Sasuke would understand what he meant.

"If I may ask, why did you pay off her debt?"

Figuring he should answer truthfully and knowing full well that he wouldn't go proclaiming it to everyone, like a certain blonde bodyguard, he answered. "She intrigues me."

"…"

He had a feeling he'd take Kakashi by surprise, so he carried on. "When she ran into me, she didn't fawn over me like the girls here, and some of the other gossiping ones in the village. That was the first time I actually felt like I was a person and not an object of desire. I don't want to have someone breathing down my neck twenty-four seven, whether it be a wife or guard. I'm caged behind four walls with guard dogs and snakes who either protect or wish to marry me. Who I take as a bride I want to give me some personal space. I'm being suffocated, Kakashi, if she can't let me breathe I'd rather be isolated."

Knowing Sasuke as well as he did, the youngest prince was always one to withdraw himself from people, the only exceptions his family and Kakashi and his loud bodyguard and best friend, Naruto, and a select few friends.

There weren't really any women Sasuke was interested in, hence the problem he was having right now – though he does have a couple female friends, but that is all they are.

So for the Uchiha to say there's one girl who _intrigues_ him is a miracle.

Suddenly a tall spiky blonde male appears out of thin air in front of the door, breathing heavily. The other two occupants look at the heaving teen, his locks are golden and bright blue eyes hidden beneath his eyelids. Three whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks and he was clad in an ugly bright orange jumpsuit and black shoes.

Once he was no longer panting, he opened his eyes and looked at the two others he called friends, he grinned. It was a goofy grin, somewhat mischievous.

"What did you do now, dobe." The prince stated.

"Wouldn't you like to know, teme." His voice was strong, but somewhat childish. "But if you must know," he turned away and blushed slightly, "I'm not telling."

"Would it have anything to do with Princess Hinata?" a smug smirk graced the Princes' lips.

Turning abruptly, he shouted, "Why would you think that?" his face crimson. This earned two small and knowing smirks. "Fine, you got me…"

Naruto had always had a crush on the Hyuuga Princess, and thankfully, she had been a friend to Sasuke and not one of the countless girls trying to woo him into marriage. Besides, Sasuke wouldn't go stealing a girl his friend has had his eyes on since forever. He secretly wished them luck, though he would never say that out loud.

The Hyuuga were another powerful clan in the Land of Fire, and are allies with the Uchiha, but they felt if a Hyuuga and Uchiha were to marry it would strengthen their alliance, so Princess Hinata is one of the ladies he's expected to choose from. And to tell you the truth, she's had her pearl colored eyes on his bodyguard.

"What did you do?"

"Uhh…" he was extremely nervous, whatever it was, had to be serious.

"…I kissed her…"

Both men looked at him, "And someone happened to see you and now you're running for your life?" Kakashi asked, not doing very well to hide his amusement.

"What about Sasuke, has he ever kissed a girl? So who are you going to choose Sasuke?" the bodyguard changed the subject.

Sasuke stiffened, attention having been elsewhere, he had a time limit – and his time was running out.

'_Why couldn't they be pressuring Itachi into marriage? He's the oldest.'_ His father the King always put Sasuke in pressing issues; Itachi was more favored in Father's eyes.

"I'm not choosing."

"What?" Naruto shrieked. "You know what that means if you don't choose a girl."

"I know that!" crimson red eyes with three tomoe – the Uchiha's blood line trait – replaced the onyx ones of the prince as he snapped hard at his best friend. "Stop pressuring me! I'm tired of it! Luckily you don't have to choose someone at the spur of the moment someone to stay by your side for the rest of your life and bare heirs! I already have family pressuring me, and annoying women hanging on me, I don't need you to do the same."

Naruto was silenced; he and Kakashi could hear and see the frustration the youngest member of the royal family was going through. "I hate being royalty for this reason," Sasuke's voice was calmer as he sat on his bed heavily and his head placed in his hands. "Father hasn't pressured Itachi into this, and he's been trying to get him married for five years, but Itachi hasn't even dated and now I have to get married. I don't want just any woman, even if it's to just 'bare heirs'. Can't they all just get off my back and let me find someone for myself? On my time?"

Sighing, Sasuke looked at the two, "Could you both leave, I need to think."

Nodding in understanding, they left.

The Uchiha lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his hands under his head and elbows stretching outward. His mind drifted to many things, his problem with marriage, and the girl he had run into at the market and her history being the main two he found himself wandering to back and forth.

-!-

Sakura had just finished cooking dinner right as the front door opened. The boisterous laughter of her stepsister and then her stepmother made her mind her own business. A teenage girl around her age, red hair and black framed glasses hiding her red eyes who wore skimpy clothing walked in with a thin figure, her face smug, "Hello to my _darling_ stepsister," her voice was mocking, "what have you been doing on this fine day." She took a seat at the small family table in the kitchen and placed dinner on the table as an older woman walked in. Her hair was slightly darker than her daughters, she had brown eyes and wore more modest clothing, but Sakura wasn't fooled.

"Now, now, Karin none of that," her stepmother said, though the pink haired girl knew better. In those brown eyes showed her real intent, they were cold, hostile.

"Hmph," snorted the red head and dug into her food.

Dinner was silent, not that Sakura minded, whenever she and the other women spoke it would always become rude. The girl often wondered what her father saw in this woman, she even wondered if he knew her that well.

Karin eventually started speaking about a boy—she goes through them like candy, and this had to be her fourth one this week. _'What do guys see in her?' _Sakura thought constantly every time she mentioned a new boy in her life.

Sakura herself had caught some male attention, but she was so busy taking care of her father she ignored all of them and they eventually moved to someone else. Her top priority was her father. Right now he was the only man in her life, but she can't deny that she didn't have a fantasy of someone who would sweep her off her feet and love her.

As dinner finished the young woman was left to clean, this was normal. She was more of a maid in her own house, not that she minded, she'd rather the house be clean than dirty, but it was tiring having to clean up after her step family – who always were doing whatever throughout their day. She herself was left trying to find a job for the day and pay the bills for her run down home and for her fathers' medicine. That reminded her; some kind soul had paid off her debt at the pharmacy and created an account for her to get the medication she needed.

It once again brought tears to her eyes. Who could have been so kind and generous to do that? Her debt was huge and whenever Sakura had some spare money left after bills, she'd take what was left to pay her debt. But it was never a lot, and she was lucky that the owner had let her get so far behind until earlier. The kind stranger had to have been extremely wealthy for them to have paid it off and not have lost every dollar they had.

Kakashi said it was a _he_ who had asked him to do that. Sakura couldn't think of anyone, she didn't really know many people, she didn't even have a friend she was so busy with her father.

Mind continuing to wander she thought of the boy she bumped into in the market, a slight blush dusted her pale cheeks. _'He was very handsome…'_ she shook her head to clear it. _'He's probably already taken, not to mention he won't think of me. Not like we'll ever see each other again anyway.' _Figures, the first guy she thinks is extremely cute, her hopes are crushed.

After the dishes were cleaned and the table wiped off, she headed for bed. It would be another long day tomorrow.

-!-

Life in the Uchiha castle was crazy, more so than usual, well especially with the hordes of princesses who were trying to chase after the prince. He couldn't leave his room without being stalked or grabbed by the arm by one of the noble ladies he was supposed to court. His expression showed he was irritated, which is what he felt all the time he had brainless women throwing themselves at him.

He was led to the throne room with five women on his arm and another six swarming him. Princess Hinata was the only one who didn't hang on him, she gave him a sympathetic smile and he sighed in agitation. She was beautiful, carried herself with grace and elegance.

The room they entered was large with white walls and bright with the sun's light. Paintings of past Uchiha monarchs decorated the walls and massive pillars on each side down the length of the room. A long thick navy blue rug stretched from the entrance to the throne that was up five steps and expanded under the chairs his mother and father sat in. His fathers' chair was larger made of silver and cushioned with the same blue as the rug. The Queens' resembled the Kings, but smaller with a more feminine quality.

On the highest platform, stood his father, mother and brother, all looking at him expectantly. His father, King Fugaku, façade unreadable and his dark hair reaching his shoulders and a silver crown placed on his head, hard onyx orbs rested on his youngest, watching as the girls giggled over him. He was clad in royal blue dress shirt and black pants and black boots on his feet.

The Queen, she was beautiful, her hair was ordinary today – straight down reaching the back of her shoulders. Her eyes were obsidian soft and gentle, Sasuke loved this woman, she didn't like the fact of pressuring either one of her children into marriage, she had been there, she and her husband were actually an arranged marriage, but they had grown to love each other, but that wasn't always the case. A small smile formed her lips, but there was a slight sadness to it, knowing her youngest didn't want this. Fair skin and thin figure covered in a beautiful dress of silver silk and red lace that tied up her bodice and trimmed the end of her clothes. On her head was a thin silver head piece, with a single diamond that made her look like the royalty she is. A silver necklace at her neck, Sasuke recognized it as the one he and Itachi had gotten her, it held two birthstones, Itachi's was a pearl of his birthday in June, and a ruby, which signified Sasuke's birthday in July. She would treasure it always.

And lastly, his elder brother Itachi – the young Prince both hated and loved him, they had a great sibling relationship. But Itachi was always fathers' favorite, but he had always tried to get fathers' attention to the younger. It worked, but not in the way he'd hoped, thus this whole courting and marriage dilemma. Onyx hair and eyes ran in the family, a dominant gene among Uchiha, his hair however was in a long ponytail. A line each under his calm, collected orbs that reflected wisdom for being in his early twenties. He was also sought out by many eligible bachelorettes, but didn't express the desire to court, just as much as Sasuke did, but he did show more respect to the ladies than his younger brother. His build was nice, toned and physically fit, dressed in black garments, a short-sleeved shirt and long plants with boots.

"Sasuke," the stern and somewhat booming voice of his father echoed within the room.

"Father," he answered, a slightly bowing, the girls who accompanied him followed his lead.

His cold and hard eyes set on his youngest son, to whom his throne would be given since his eldest heir had declined and turned that position down. The King scanned over the well-breed ladies beside Sasuke. "Whom do you choose as your bride?"

Straightening upward he met his fathers' eyes, "I wish to speak of this to you without these…" he paused, or he'd say something rude, "ladies present."

Giving a curt nod to him the girls released the young Uchiha's arm with an 'aww' but left the room silently. Once the door had closed, the three members waited for the other to speak.

When he didn't, Fugaku became impatient, his lips forming a straight line, "Well."

"Father, I wish to marry none of these girls." Sasuke met his fathers' now furious orbs.

"And why not?" everyone could sense the anger emitting from the King. "These ladies are of noble blood, the finest of them all. I will not have your insubordination because you do not wish to marry."

"I never said I wouldn't marry, I just said I didn't want to marry any of them." Now the younger Prince was getting irritated. "They all hang on me, and all they want is more wealth. I want to choose for myself."

"I did give you a choice!" Jumping to his feet the older man glared at his second born.

"And I respect that! But you were given time to get to know your betrothed, and I have to pick a fan-girl who stalks me in my own home? If that's the case then you can keep the crown I don't want to be inside the palace, behind closed doors, or a prince or your son!" With that said Sasuke spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, forcefully opening the doors, which startled the girls outside it, and leaving a startled family behind as the heavy doors closed again.

The Queen and her first born looked to the King, surprised to see in his eyes was a flash of turmoil and hurt. It wasn't everyday Fugaku Uchiha was looking as he did at that moment. Sighing the King sat back on his throne heavily brining a hand to massage his temples.

"My King," the woman's voice rang out quietly, softly.

"Father," Itachi said.

The continued silence made the air thick and the eldest son decided to leave to find his brother.

"My King," the Queen repeated, kneeling down before him.

Giving a weary breath, "It's not as if I don't want him to find someone to love…"

"I know," she whispered, "you are both stressed, both pressured."

"Orochimaru is going to annihilate the kingdom if we do not have allies. If Sasuke marries nobility then we'd become stronger because of that."

"You haven't told Sasuke this so what is he supposed to think?"

Shaking his head the King answered, "No, it's not his place to know, I should have killed Orochimaru when I had the chance, and leaving it in Sasuke's hands and pressing him into marriage to assure he won't be defeated was my only option."

"Don't talk like that Fugaku," the woman chided, "we are Uchiha, there are always alternatives."

"If I had killed that traitor then Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with this, a burden I've placed on my son."

"We'll think of something, my love." The Queen comforted.

-!-

In the safety of his room again, Sasuke laid on his bed, on his stomach and arms under his pillows. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence, his brother. "What do you want?" he all but scowled, not bothering to look his way.

He heard a tired sigh, "You don't know how much Father regrets putting this strain on you."

Sasuke gave a humorless laugh, "Sure he does, perhaps you should have kept the throne, his firstborn, his prized son who's everything his second son is not."

Itachi knew that there was one thing that upset Sasuke was that he was expected to be like himself, never his own person, but the younger prince didn't realize that their father had shifted his expectations only a while ago. "Father sees you differently now Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted.

"You don't know about the war that is troubling Father."

"What war? He tells you everything, his firstborn, as usual." There was resentment in there.

Having enough, the eldest was suddenly at his brother's side and yanked him up by his collar, face-to-face with him and explained, "Orochimaru is threatening war with us, Father wants a stronger alliance so he can be defeated."

"Why can't you get married and fight him then?"

Both Uchiha Princes were scowling and glaring at each other with red eyes. Just as quickly he had appeared he released the spiky haired boy, "You have the potential to defeat him better than I could."

Sasuke didn't believe that in the slightest, Itachi was a master at everything, he was everything he wasn't. He had witnessed his brother become the best at defeating the strongest of shinobi that came to test the Prince's strength.

"Hn. Whatever." He turned away.

"Perhaps that pink haired Haruno would make a suitable wife for you," Itachi said, suppressing his smile when he watched Sasuke stiffen before he turned over his shoulder.

"How do you know about that?" he asked lowly.

At this Itachi smirked, "You're not the only one who leaves the castle."

"Hn, whatever," he looked anywhere but his brother.

"She's beautiful, and not a fan-girl," he was enjoying his teasing.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed.

"I thought a non-fan-girl is what you wanted?"

"Is there a reason you're pestering me?"

"It's what older brother's do, get under their younger brother's skin about a girl, if you don't make a move, I might." That part was a lie; he thought Sasuke and Miss Haruno would make an adorable couple.

Holding down his snicker at his choice of the word 'adorable', if Sasuke had heard he'd be furious. He doesn't like 'cute' words.

"…"

"I'll be off now, think of what I said about Sakura though," and the elder Prince vanished.

Once he was gone, Sasuke got off his bed and changed his close into identical ones from yesterday and disappeared. He had to get out of the palace.

-!-

The day was going great for a pink haired teenage girl. The sun was bright, birds singing their daily music. She had even found a temporary job and was to start tomorrow. It was around noon, and she had just checked on her sleeping father and made a bento box for lunch grabbing a blanket quickly and left for the lake that was lurking in Konoha's forest.

She hummed to herself along the way and when the sparkling water came into view she walked toward the edge. The water was calm and rippled lightly with its waves. Putting her lunch down she stretched in the sunlight, smiling at the sky.

Not in the mood to eat just yet she pulled off her sandals and made her way into the cool refreshing liquid before diving in.

Upon her approach, she didn't realize she had startled someone, the same one she had bumped into the day before. He was hiding amongst the trees, parting leaves and watching her cheerful demeanor, a small smile played his lips as his dark eyes shifted every direction she appeared from the lake. When she went under again, he decided he'd reveal himself and was standing beside the spread blanket and the rest of her belongings.

She popped up again this time close to her things and turned to meet the pair of onyx eyes she had stared into only yesterday, she jumped. "Hi," she said, to keep herself from ogling. Bringing her hands to her hair she twisted it to wring out the excess water and sit on one side of the blanket.

"You're welcome to sit if you'd like," she said, "I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled at him.

"Sasuke," and he left it at that, sitting down beside her.

"Are you a traveler? I've never seen you before." Her jade orbs held curiosity.

"Something like that, I don't get out much."

"Oh," she grabbed her bento box, "would you like some?" she offered, "I only brought enough for one, but I could share, it would be rude to eat in front of you."

He watched her and looked toward her meal, "Its fine, I've already eaten," and that's when his stomach had to contradict him with a growl. The dark haired boy turned away before she could see the embarrassed shade of pink that rose to his face.

"You were saying, Sasuke." She grinned playfully.

Before he noticed she stood up, "C'mon!" she chirped, grabbing him and pulling him up and let go before she gathered all of her things. "Follow me," and she was off.

Sasuke stood there, confused before following unsurely. "You do realize I'm a stranger. I could kidnap you or something horrible, you know that right?"

She smiled back at him, never stopping. "I do, but I get the feeling you need a friend." She turned, "Now c'mon, I have more food at my place." There was a bounce in her step and she didn't notice she was humming.

From behind her, Sasuke could hear her tune, it was a common children's rhyme. He had to smile slightly and shake his head watching her. _'She's different indeed.' _The thick foliage thinned out and the village came into view.

"We're almost there," she glanced at him.

When she stopped at a door to a rundown shack that was isolated from the village, Sasuke stopped, taking it in. Noticing his look the girl answered, "It isn't much, but its home." The prince in disguise could see a reminiscent look before she smiled to him. "Come in."

Stepping inside he looked around, there were few furniture, the building was simple and the first he had ever been in. Closing the door behind him, Sakura spoke, "I must check on my Father. Help yourself to the food on the counter."

The kitchen was next to the front door, where the living room looked in. Cupboards were faded and dull countertops with a few covered bowls placed on them. There was a table fit for four and an old stove and refrigerator.

Deciding to follow the girl to a room with a single bed and a bedside dresser with a lamp – he found Sakura sitting in a chair, holding an older man's hand and running a damp cloth on his forehead.

From the doorway Sasuke watched. He couldn't help but feel for Sakura, tending to her ill father. It must be hard. The prince couldn't imagine what it would be like, to take care of the only family you had left.

He heard a low, "Sakura."

"Shh…don't speak." She said softly.

He observed from his position as Sakura continued to dab her father's face. Standing up she leaned down and kissed his brow, "I'll be right back." Now seeing Sasuke in the doorway she lowered her head as she passed, their eyes briefly meeting.

Once she was out of the room, Sasuke saw the bedridden man gesture to him to come closer. As he approached he heard the man speak, his voice scratchy, "I thought….I recognized…you, Sasuke…right?"

The dark haired teen nodded, "Yeah."

Closing his tired eyes before they landed on the young prince, "I won't…last much longer…Sakura, she'll be alone." He said slowly, "Watch her for me…please."

"You have my word."

"An Uchiha's word…is always good." The sick man smiled slightly, as if remembering many things.

When he started a coughing fit Sakura reentered the room with a plate and glass of water. She moved quickly and gracefully, placing the objects in hand on the dresser. "Father," her voice concerned as she braced his neck up and brought the glass to his lips, his coughs continuing to grow worse.

He nearly choked as the cool liquid entered his parched throat before his coughs halted altogether. Laying him back down Sakura chided him softly. "Whatever you two were talking about, you spoke too much."

Sasuke waited as she fed him, and before she left when he finished, she kissed his cheek – he was now breathing lightly.

Moving aside so she could lead him they both entered the kitchen, Sakura put the dirty dishes in the sink and moved to get a clean plate for Sasuke. "What's wrong with him?" His smooth, velvety voice asked.

"I don't know," she replied, turning to him and setting his meal down and he moved to a chair, "we can't afford a doctor, and truthfully…we couldn't afford medicine until recently."

"Do you have any other family?" Sasuke paused in his eating to ask a question that Kakashi had answered for him.

"Only step family…a sister and a mother" she didn't elaborate farther. "What about you?"

"Mother, Father, and an older brother," Sasuke answered.

The day continued on with the occasional checks on Sakura's father and other than that most of it was silent between the two, both unsure of what to say, and Sasuke wasn't really one for conversation. For the girl, it was kind of nice to have some company, since it's been so long since she'd really had anyone to talk to – other than family.

The front door opened as the sun was about to set and Karin entered, "Sakura! You little—" she stopped in her screeching when she noticed Sasuke. "Hello," her voice changing into one she uses on guys, "who are you, handsome?" Sakura felt a wave of jealousy, but she knew this was how Karin always acted, she had to look away to hide her expression, she had inwardly prayed that Sasuke wouldn't fall for her act. The incognito Prince was interiorly cursing at his luck, he thought he got _away _from women like that. His face perfectly masked to his thoughts, the red head girl pressed on, "And what are you doing with my sister, I'm sorry you've only had her for company. I know you must have been bored to death."

'_So this is her stepsister? I don't see how she's lived with her.' _He also didn't like the insults directed toward the pinkette, she'd been good company.

"I can show you around," the red-head took off her glasses to show off her bright crimson eyes.

Standing up abruptly, Sasuke reached over and grabbed Sakura's wrist, "It's getting late, I should get going."

"Of course," she replied, stopping a smile from forming on her lips at his rejection to Karin's advances.

"Thank you for lunch Sakura," Sasuke replied from his position outside, he was all too aware of a pair of eyes on him and Sakura, he even felt her dangerous aura. "It was delicious."

"You're welcome, Sasuke." The way he said her name made her heart flutter.

"Perhaps we'll see each other around. Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

She closed the door as he disappeared in the darkening forest. When she turned around she could see a 'non-too-pleased' stepsister with slitted eyes.

"So…Sakura…" her voice sounded too sweet, Sakura knew this would cause trouble, so she walked toward the kitchen to start dinner to get away from what Karin had planned, unfortunately she followed. "How did you meet him, Sasuke, you said his name was, right?"

"On the street," the elder responded meat and vegetables in hand for dinner and placing them on the counter.

"And you invited him over for lunch…? And he enjoyed it…?"

"Yes," the pan on the stove had the meat cooking.

"You do know he was looking for me, right?"

'_Yeah right.'_ Sakura thought, ignoring her.

"That's why he bumped into you, and besides, who would even look at you? You're ugly. Sorry dear, but it's true. He was just being nice. That was so sweet of him, wasn't it, to give you false hope?"

"Karin, I know what you are trying to do, it's not going to work, and it never has. So get off your high horse and understand that he _did_ in fact reject your advances. He's probably the first to do so, isn't he?" she didn't stop her preparation for dinner.

The other female was getting impatient, and tried a different approach, "He's just playing hard to get. He'll be mine; he's fine on all levels. Better than all the other guys I've seen."

That's when Sakura snapped, her body turned in a hundred-eighty degrees, her emerald orbs ablaze, "Sasuke is not a piece of eye candy! He won't go to you! He's nothing like all the other guys you've been with, he's different!"

"Why are you so defensive Sakura?" Karin had an evil gleam in her eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

"So what if I do, he was good company," Sakura turned back to dinner, chopping vegetables.

"Don't get your hopes up, who would want an insignificant girl like you? You're nothing special."

"You know what, Karin, you can finish dinner. Make yourself useful, unless you want to starve. My father and I had already eaten and we're full, so make your own meal." After turning off the stove Sakura left everything where they were and headed off to her run-down bedroom. Tiredly, Sakura jumped on her bed, face buried within her pillow.

To say she wasn't hurt by her stepsister would be a lie, but she was used to Karin's antics and never took them to heart. Pale light from the slowly rising moon filtering over the treetops into her dark room, she sighed watching the giant orb in the night sky continue its upward path. She thought back to her day, how she managed to find herself a job and her trip to the lake and how she had actually got to meet Sasuke and then spending the rest of the afternoon with him. He was her first real company in years.

Karin said he was there just to be nice, but Sakura had got the feeling that he was enjoying her companionship as much as she was his. She smiled visibly when she recalled how he acted when Karin was trying her best to seduce him with her petty words; she was relieved that he hadn't fallen for her false charm.

Letting out a small giggle, she cast her jade eyes to the moon, her only companion on this silent night and her features bright in its pale glow. "Thank you, Sasuke." She said, as if the Sun's sister would relay the message to him.

Closing her eyes with a smile she snuggled into her pillow, remembering how they would probably see each other again – that was a day she was looking forward to.

Briefly she heard Karin scream in the kitchen, with the cluttering of a pot on the floor, followed by a cry of pain.

Sakura fell into sweet dreams, never realizing there was a figure, who had remained close since his departure—watching and hearing all—hidden among the trees. A barely there smile graced his usually straight lips, "You're welcome, Sakura."

-!-

For Sakura her week had been busy. Her job was tiring at times but she kept going. She went to one home to clean, like a maid if you will, and then to another. She never did mind keeping house, she'd rather it be clean than having unexpected visitors show up and see a pigsty, not that they really had anyone who would visit, but now, Sakura might have at least one.

She hadn't seen Sasuke in a week, she hadn't really been able to think about him, and when she did it was on her down time, she often found herself wondering where he was and what he was doing.

A yellow bandana was tied around her head to keep her hair from getting in her face while she worked and on top of her everyday clothing was a dirty white apron, to protect her clothes from getting ruined.

The pink haired girl gave a tired sigh, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. _'All done scrubbing the floor,' _her knees hurt from kneeling so long. She was in the home of a wealthy man; the hardwood floor now sparkled like new. Lifting up the bucket she returned to the laundry room and walked out of the door dumping the dirty water in the outside gutter. A cool breeze brushed across her skin, cooling her with its gentle caress. Placing the bucket upside down on the short stone wall Sakura moved over to the dry clothes on a line from one tree to another and placed each article of clothing into a wicker basket and brought it indoors.

To pass the time and to not bore herself she began to hum a tune. She always hums when she's working, she's always enjoyed music. She was so focused with her folding clothes she didn't notice the master of the house had appeared at the doorway.

"Sakura," he was an older man, perhaps in his early forties. He had deep brown eyes and thinning out brown hair and he wore simple clothing, a red long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

Startled, said teenager turned to the man, "Oh, sorry Mr. Yamatsu I wasn't paying attention." She replied sheepishly.

He smiled at her, "You can finish those clothes and you can have the rest of the day off."

She blinked, "Are you sure, sir. I didn't even finish the tapestries and…"

He held up a hand to stop her. "You've done enough for today. And you've been working since eight this morning, I wasn't expecting you to get this much done but this is the cleanest I've seen this house in years. Take the rest of the day off and you can come back and finish another day," reaching into his pockets he pulled out her pay…which was more than Sakura was expecting.

"Here, take tomorrow off too." He held his hand out for her.

"Sir, that's unnecessary and that is too much!"

"Nonsense, I think it's a great amount for what you've done today. Go, buy yourself a new dress or something, and if you refuse to take all of this, I'll find someone else to clean my house." He said with a grin.

Sakura sighed in defeat and looked to see the man's grin broaden, "Thank you, Mr. Yamatsu." She accepted every bill he handed her, though she felt that she didn't deserve all he had given her, but he seemed to think otherwise.

"You're a good girl Sakura; there aren't many young women like you anymore. I can see whatever man wins your heart you will be a fine wife for him. The traits you have are rare nowadays."

Unable to form words, Sakura just nodded and reached for the laundry basket of folded laundry, but it was already in the man's arms. "Go Sakura, Akimi taught me how to at least put clean laundry away."

Knowing that she couldn't argue she said her goodbye's to the man. Yamatsu Higarashi, his wife passed away perhaps three years ago due to childbirth, not even the baby survived and since then Yamatsu remained single. He really was a kind man and well known too.

Looking down at the money in hand, there was plenty extra, _'It's been a while since I had a little extra to buy myself something. Hmm…what do I want to buy? If I show up with something Karin and Cho will ask where I got it. Perhaps I could buy something to eat.'_ Now in the market Sakura was looking around to see if there was anything she was hungry for. _'Perhaps I should just save this and when I think of something I want.'_

That was it, that's what she was going to do.

She decided she'd better go check on her father.

-!-

"Hey teme! That was uncalled for!" shouted a blonde bodyguard.

"Just shut up dobe and fight me, unless you're afraid you'll lose." Came the calm reply from a young Uchiha prince.

Naruto growled, "You'll pay for that teme!"

He then tackled Sasuke to the ground. "Get off of me you idiot!"

From the trees Kakashi was watching the two best friends rolling around in the dirt. He was supervising. The tree he was next to had a bench with a few towels and a cooler of water. _'These two are hopeless…'_ hearing approaching footsteps he turned his head to bow slightly when he found Itachi walking up to him.

"I see Sasuke's stalkers haven't found him yet," he said, "but they will if they keep yelling."

"Are you hiding too?"

"Why would I have to hide?" Itachi asked.

The silver haired man shrugged, "Perhaps because the King had sent word to other kingdoms informing them that his eldest son is also taking a bride." At the corner of his eye he could see Itachi try to suppress his flinch.

"Darn it," the elder prince mumbled.

The four were in a secluded area in the Uchiha grounds, a secret training area, where no brainless fan-girls can get in without being invited. The guards were under strict orders, by Sasuke, to let no one who was female enter; the only exception was the Queen or Princess Hinata. Prince Sasuke stressed this, that if anyone other than those two appeared, the guards would be severely punished, and they complied greatly in understanding – not really knowing Sasuke wouldn't be _that_ harsh.

"I think I'll have sleeping bags and tents brought out then," the elder prince continued.

"Afraid of fan-girls are you, your highness?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'll send you to the horde of women if you don't keep your silence," Itachi glared, no threat behind it.

"I'm shaking," the Hatake replied with heavy sarcasm.

"You should be," Itachi said.

The chirping of birds sounded, both Naruto and Sasuke had detangled themselves from one another and attacked. The numerous holes in their shirts were reduced to nothing, leaving the two males in only their pants and sandals.

If there were any females present, they'd be drooling at the sight of two sculpted chests. "I'm gonna win teme!"

"Not a chance dobe!"

The earth shook with their blows colliding and causing destruction.

Minutes turned to hours and neither seemed to be ready to give up, even though they were both exhausted, each were taking deep breaths of air but never taking their eyes off their opponent. Their chests glistened with sweat and dirt and even a few bruises.

"Give up Naruto, you can't win," Sasuke panted out, his posture slouched.

Naruto snorted, "I'll never give up to you Sasuke, you should know that about me by now. I'll win!"

"Hn, whatever, it's your fault for not backing out you know," Sasuke charged.

"Bring it on teme!"

At the sidelines, Kakashi got bored hours ago and started reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise and he'd taken to sitting on a low tree branch.

Meanwhile Prince Itachi had set himself down on a patch of grass leaning against the tree trunk, watching his younger brother and his silly bodyguard duel. He shook his head, it was good for Sasuke to have friend like Naruto, and for Naruto to have Sasuke.

They were so different; Sasuke was more of the loner and Naruto the clown and ramen fanatic. The blonde's parents were family friends, Naruto's father, Minato was a General in King Fugaku's army and he was killed fighting against Madara Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's great uncle. Madara was an Uchiha gone bad, he wanted the throne and would kill for it. Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, died shortly after childbirth. Once Naruto's parents died, Mikoto and Fugaku had brought him into the castle and raised him and from there he and Sasuke had a weird sort of friendship. Sasuke was always accomplished, and Naruto was more of a screw-up, but his determination and will to surpass Sasuke had caused to him to become a great warrior and his younger brother's bodyguard.

They really were and unlikely pair.

And currently, the object of the blonde's affection came strolling up, second to ramen that is…

"Itachi, Kakashi," came a shy voice.

"Good day Princess," Kakashi greeted with a gesture of his head, attention actually away from his book before it returned.

"Princess Hinata, what brings you here?" The elder Uchiha asked.

She smiled slightly, her silver eyes stood out among her violet colored hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her tan skin was unblemished and the pastel purple gown that she wore helped her stand out among the sea of green in the forest. It appeared like a Roman toga and fit her body nicely.

She brought herself down to her knees at Itachi's side and watched the duel as she answered. "I was getting away from crying women," she looked him in the eye now, smiling, "it seems Sasuke's broken a lot of hearts."

At a distance she heard Sasuke snort, "Good."

Followed by…

"Hinata!"

"Hello Naruto."

He limped over to her, forgetting all about him and Sasuke being in the middle of a spar. Leave it to Naruto to get sidetrack with Hinata present…

'_Oh well, guess that means I win,'_ Sasuke thought, heading over to the shade of the trees.

"Did you see me kick Sasuke's butt, Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

She smiled sympathetically, "Sorry Naruto, I just arrived."

"Well, since you didn't see me beat teme up, I did…" he would have went on if Sasuke didn't whack him upside the head.

"Can you not let my fan-girls know where we are…"

"Sorry Sasuke," the Hyuuga said, "they already know, your spar led them to the gates, the guards are having a hard time fending off the horde of women."

"Then how'd you get in Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Um…well…one of the guards jumped me over…"

"What? Someone touched you, which guard was it? I'm gonna wring his neck! I'll teach—"

The Princess gave him a quick kiss to the cheek which shut him up instantly; he was blushing when the three other males smirked.

"So when did this happen…?" Itachi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the blonde murmured, head turned away and arms crossed in a pouting fashion.

"Hinata…?"

He knew that would get him.

"Since…like…four days ago, ok, geeze!" Naruto was red and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"There's no need to be shy dobe," Sasuke had to say, smirk present on his lips. "We all know you've liked Princess Hinata since forever…"

Naruto glared dangerously at him, but he wasn't fazed.

Deciding to help Naruto out, and to try to get some answers from Sasuke, Itachi turned the tide.

"And what about you, Sasuke."

Having an idea what Itachi was getting at, Sasuke played cool, expression giving nothing away. "What about me?"

"What about your 'out of the palace experience'? Who were you with last week? Were you with Sakura?"

"Sakura," Naruto repeated, then turned to his best friend. "Who's Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Who indeed." A smirk graced the pony-tailed man's lips.

"Oh, c'mon, teme, tell us, she could probably help you get out of your engagement with fan-girls." Naruto said.

Just then a hundred of loud shrieks echoed through the training ground. "Sasuke!"

"Itachi!"

Both Uchiha cringed, and the oldest looked to Kakashi, "Could you inform Mother and Father that we'll be sleeping under the stars tonight."

"Afraid of women, Itachi?" Sasuke mocked.

Turning his stoic face to his younger sibling, he replied, "If you want to venture out there with squawking women, be my guest." He smirked when his words wiped Sasuke's expression clean off. "That's what I thought, besides," he looked to the sky that was beginning to dim, "this is the perfect time to figure out about Sakura."

Realization dawned on the other four, Sasuke inwardly mortified, Kakashi's lone eye gleaming mischievously, Hinata was itching with curiosity – she had to be different from other girls for Sasuke to be attempting to avoid the topic, and an ever exuberant orphan who jumped up as if he sat on a red ant hill. "I'll tell the cooks to prepare pots and pans and food so we can have a cook out, mmm…ramen on a campfire…" he was all but drooling over the thought before he was back to being excited. He made his way to Sasuke's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the Prince's right eyebrow was twitching, "It'll be just like old times, eh, teme, under the stars…" he then turned to his best bud and grinned slyly, "and this time you have a girl on your thoughts, I wonder if she'll be the first one to deny your advances, you know the first girl you've ever tried your moves—" the blonde was then embedded in a thick tree trunk, which broke in half.

"Shut up, dobe, I won't tell you anything until all the supplies are gathered, and until after we have eaten…" Sasuke all but scowled.

Naruto sat up, all dirty and placed a hand to his head to ease the slight throbbing before he caught what was exactly said, he and the other's simply stared at him, all baffled in their own way.

"You mean you're actually going to tell us what we want to know…? No torture to get it out of you…?" his bodyguard was stumped, knowing Sasuke for as long as he had, he wasn't one to willingly give information. "She must have you hooked!"

The aura around the spiky haired male was menacing. Each one there took the hint.

"I'll get tents and sleeping bags, and inform the King and Queen," Kakashi vanished in a puff of gray smoke.

"Like I said, I'll get food and stuff…Hinata," the Princess followed Naruto closely, he would have to jump her over the wall that protected the training grounds after all.

The Uchiha brothers were left alone; the younger was calming down, "Why do you do this to me?"

"It's my job, besides, I think she'd be a good match for you," Itachi walked off, looking for firewood, Sasuke followed, not about to let him off the hook.

"And you happen to be a master at relationships?" he inquired, "You've never had one."

"I'm a good judge of character."

Sasuke snorted and scanned around for wood they could use for a fire. _'It's been a while since we've all camped out.'_ He thought. Despite the fact that they were royalty, they were trained to work, when they had to lead men to battle, how to set up camp and post sentries and so forth. Their mother Mikoto had even drilled into their heads that they should pick up after themselves, so their wives and the maids didn't have to clean up after them every moment of the day. Uchiha were taught hand-to-hand combat and how to use a variety of weapons at an early age, especially to find the one they favored. Sasuke enjoyed working with his katana, the one his former sensei Orochimaru had given him. _'Orochimaru.'_ This man was once a trusted High Council member in King Fugaku's court and was once Sasuke's second sensei, Kakashi had been Sasuke and Naruto's first mentor before both boys had trained under another.

Orochimaru had always had a creepy feeling about him. His skin was deathly white and purple triangle-like markings from his golden snake-like eyes running down the sides of his nose. Slick black hair reaching down passed his shoulder blades. He even had a slithery voice that could make ones skin crawl.

Itachi had discovered he wasn't to be trusted, and he had witnessed the High Council member plotting to destroy the royal family. It was also uncovered, that the unsolved murder of the predecessor of King Fugaku, who was the current kings father – was tied to Orochimaru, who had hoped to gain the crown. Orochimaru vanished before he could be charged for his crimes.

But now there was a war stirring, one Sasuke had no knowledge of. Wood had been gathered and Itachi was in the process of making a large ring of stone where their fire would be. "Itachi?"

"What is it?" he never once stopped what he was doing, but he did glance at Sasuke.

"Why wasn't I informed about Orochimaru?"

The older Uchiha sighed, "Father didn't want to burden you with the news."

"But it is if I have to date and rule in a few years time, a war may take a long time to resolve. How am I to lead an army if I have no idea there's even a war going on?" Sasuke growled.

"I understand that, but I will be here to assist you as a counselor when you become King," Itachi stated, standing up to wipe the dust off of his knees. "That way I will be at your service."

"…"

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say, but he knew, he could always count on his brother.

-!-

Time moved rather quickly for Sasuke. The sky was a deep blue and glittered with stars and the full moon ever watchful over her charge.

A medium sized bonfire was set up and the wood crackled under the hot flames. Everyone was almost finished with their meals, Naruto slurping down massive quantities of ramen while the others ate in a more sophisticated manner. Hinata had informed the cook that they wanted to prepare their own meals on the campfire and she had gathered meats and vegetables for the prince's and their companions—including a lot of noodles for the bodyguard.

It was no surprise that Naruto was still eating when the others had eaten their fill. They all wondered where it went.

When the blonde was finished he sighed contently and rubbed his stomach, "That was so good! Now I'm ready for Sasuke's story!"

"…"

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't ready. He'd preferred to keep things to himself. But he did agree to tell them, even if it was only to get them to shut up…

He figured he'd just have to get this over with.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, duh!" his best friend shouted in his ear.

The young prince sighed, when it came to Itachi and Kakashi, secrets didn't last long for Sasuke, that's why he never told them anything, but they always managed to figure it out.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, she's poor. I went out last week and she happened startle me and that's how we met. She invited me over to her house for lunch and after a while I left. There, happy?"

"No! Where's the details Sasuke? Family? Friends? Why'd she invite a stranger to her house? Does she know who you are?" Hinata placed her hand over her longtime crushes mouth.

"I think he understands now, Naruto." She smiled, removing her hand.

"…I was at the lake, and she startled me. I hid thinking it was one of these stuck up princesses, but it was her. She brought herself a lunch and she went swimming…" he stopped when he saw Naruto wiggle his eyebrows, Hinata elbowed him, "…in her clothes, dobe. Get your head out of gutter." He growled, and he wondered why they thought he would tell them anything. "I was there when she came out, she greeted me, and offered me lunch, I wasn't hungry," Sasuke's face twisted darkly, embarrassed, "then my stomach growled…"

"Classic," Itachi commented, not afraid of the look he had just been given.

"She invited me to her house since she had more…and I met her ill father…he recognized me once Sakura was out of the room. He doesn't look very well."

He heard Kakashi sigh tiredly, "Did you know him well Kakashi?"

"You could say that, he did spend a lot of time at the palace." The silver haired man answered.

"He seems to know his times almost up."

"Then what will happen to Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I promised to watch her…"

"You're moving fast aren't you, teme?" Naruto wiggled his brows again.

"She's a citizen of my kingdom to be, I won't leave people to suffer…" Sasuke had made up his mind how he'd treat his people.

"Those are the traits of a great King Sasuke." Kakashi said, his words were acknowledged by the others. "A great King always looks out for his people."

The rest of the night was engaged in polite conversation and as the group laid down for bed, it was warm enough to sleep without tents and the fire burned slightly.

Naruto started snoring, and at the corner of his eye, the young Uchiha prince could see his older brother pull a second pillow over his head to try and block out the noise—which was a complete failure. He could also see the look at crossed the dark haired mans' face; he was debating whether or not to smother the loud blonde.

Sasuke looked up to the stars overhead and gazed into the twinkling lights before he fell asleep with one last thought on his mind, _"I wonder what Sakura is doing…?'_

-!-

**Done with Part I!**

**How was it? Hopefully you enjoyed the beginning of it. Again this will be a short story with only a few chapters. Updates will probably be slow and **_Untold Engagement _**will be updated next, now that I know how the next chapter will go.**

**Reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcome. I think I got most of the typo's and I look forward to reading your feedback.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Part II

**Hello again!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first part and now I bring part two. More action in this one now that the story is started and you should all—maybe—be at the edge of your seat with what goes on… (grins) I love writing this story.**

**In the chapter there are a few numbers that look like (1) and the end of the chapter has some references.**

-!-

_Part II_

-!-

It was another day Sakura exited the Pharmacy. She was still surprised that her debt had been paid off. Whenever she went back to get medicine, the old man behind the counter looked at her and cried, "Oh Sakura, I have medicine for you!"

The first time he had done this nearly scared Sakura out of her wits with his happy expression. And the pinkette had tried everything in her power to get him to spill who had paid off her large bill. He just grinned and said, "He wished to remain anonymous." The answer was the same every time she tried to coax it out of him—but he was determined to keep the secret. As much as Sakura wanted to know who this _kind_ and _generous_ man was, she felt her heart flutter just with the action of charity. She hadn't met anyone who would do that for her family, but she still was grateful that there was at least one person like this.

Once she checked on her father again, he was awake and smiling at her. Sakura's emerald orbs shined brighter than they had in a while when looking at him. He seemed healthier than he had been, his skin was a little darker but not much and his smile was a little bigger.

He lifted his hand and placed it to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "You make me so proud…Sakura…your mother would…be too…I love you…"

"I love you too, Father," she smiled brightly, holding the hand on her cheek with hers.

Later that day, not much longer before lunch time, she headed out, she wanted to see the sparkling water of the lake…actually she hoped Sasuke might be there… She hadn't seen him in eight days and she really wanted to apologize…

To her dismay, he wasn't there, but the water looked so inviting.

"Sakura."

She knew that voice.

Turning around she came face to face with the man who occupied her thoughts so much since she had met him. "Hi Sasuke!" she chirped, walking up to met him as he was approaching. "It's been a while."

He nodded, "It has," he said simply.

"I've been busy with my job."

"You got a job, that's good. What do you do?" he asked to start a conversation as they sat at the beach of the lake, staring out over the water.

"I go from house to house like a housekeeper."

"Hn, that's a good job I guess, cleaning people's dirty houses." He glanced at her.

"I don't mind cleaning, and it's good exercise," Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"How can cleaning be good exercise?"

Figures…

"It burns calories and you're using a lot of muscles." She argued and just he shrugged.

"Martial arts is exercise, not housekeeping," he said coolly.

Sakura huffed, "I can tell you don't clean."

"That's what my maids are for," he said.

"You have maids, as in, more than one?" she asked, surprised.

'_I shouldn't have said that,' _he inwardly scolded himself. He didn't want her to know of his identity, she was good companionship but if she found out he was actually royalty, _'She'd become just like those other girls…' _he thought, he hated women who sought after him and his family's wealth. "Just a few." He didn't specify how many worked at the palace.

"Must be kind of nice, having people who would clean up after you, but I don't think I'd want to have housekeepers, I'd rather clean myself." She caught Sasuke's eye. "There would be no privacy I guess, but I don't mind cleaning, and besides, I'd know how clean it was if I did it myself."

"Hn, I never thought of that."

"Of course, you're a guy, men don't think like women do…" she grinned at his slight glare.

"Thank God we don't think like you," he replied, "getting all emotional and fan-girly over a guy."

She scowled at his words, face turning red.

Here they were, meeting back up after a week and acting like they were both friends for years. Perhaps that's because it was how comfortable they felt with each other? Neither could place it.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…"

"Are you bipolar?"

He asked and looked at her, he had no idea what she was apologizing for and she supposed that meant for her to carry on. She ignored his earlier comment.

"About Karin's behavior the other day..."

"Don't apologize for her actions, it's not like you could do anything about it anyway."

"But still…she's always been able to get guys with her looks and actions, so I'm sorry you had to put up with that. She has a new boyfriend almost every day and I was afraid you'd get yourself trapped into one of her webs."

"Hn," Sasuke made sure to look Sakura in the eye, a smirk on his face, "women like that aren't my type so don't worry about it. She can try as much as she wants but I won't fall prey to her attacks."

"Really?" Sakura blinked, surprised by his answer. "But…she's pretty; there are a lot of guys who think so."

"You're prettier than she is," he wasn't planning on saying that but that Karin girl gave him bad vibes and Sakura arguing with him kind of irked him, she doubted herself. At the corner of his eye, he could see a light blush dust her cheeks, she hadn't expected those words. "I'm not like other guys," he finished; however, his expression gave her no indication that he even liked her in that sense, it remained neutral.

Face back to its original color, Sakura smiled, "No, I guess you're not, but it was surprising to me that you rejected her advances…I think you're the first one who did. You should have seen the look on her face when you left."

"I don't like women who have to try to get _my _attention, it happens to me all the time." Sakura could understand why, he was gorgeous. She wondered if he was even human. Whoever his parents were made one good-looking kid. Another blush would have formed on her cheeks if Sasuke's voice didn't interrupt her.

"What about you Sakura, I would think you would have had your share of boyfriends and not just your stepsister."

"No I've never had one," Sasuke then gave her a 'you have to be lying' look.

The girl laughed at his expression, "It's true. My father takes up most of my time…I've had some guys come to me but taking care of my father comes first and none of them understood that…" she turned away with a sigh, looking out over the water. Onyx eyes continued to watch her as she continued, "But I hope that one day, there will be one person who can see that and love me as I am…" she looked at him and smiled again, "must be the girl in me that wants something like that."

Sasuke snorted snapping his head away; he spat, no venom behind it, "You girls always want romance."

They sat in silence once more, enjoying the day and the company they shared. "Sasuke, thank you."

She didn't have to see his head turn to her with that questioning expression, "For being the first person to actually talk to me," she then turned to him, "I've never had a friend before."

Complete surprise shown on his face, "Ever?"

His reply was a shake of the head, "Never ever."

And he thought his life stunk.

"How's your father?"

"He's doing better. Today he looked a little less pale."

He watched as Sakura stood up and took off her shoes and headed into the water, "Come on Sasuke!"

"No thanks," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear, amused with her child-like demeanor.

"Come on, the water's great!" she dove in, not waiting for an answer.

"Hn, no."

When she resurfaced, she glared at him. "You should have some fun."

At this the Uchiha in disguise snorted, crossing his arms defiantly and turned his head away. She may not know who he really is but he wouldn't stoop so low with childish games, he was an Uchiha and they don't resort to simple things like _fun_. He'd grown out of that years ago.

Water suddenly splashed him in the face and he heard a melodic giggle. Sakura had her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself from being loud. The look that crossed her friends face was priceless. His hair was soaked and sticking to his skin and he looked a little grouchy.

So fast she didn't notice the dark haired male was on his feet, pulling off his shoes and his shirt, and Sakura felt her breath hitch. She had seen a couple men with their shirts off but none of them looked as refined as he did and she double checked to make sure she wasn't drooling. _'Pull yourself together!'_ she scolded herself.

"You are playing with fire, Haruno." The boy said and the pinkette for a moment wasn't sure if he was mad at her or something serious—that is until a cocky smirk lined his lips and he dashed into the water.

Quickly Sakura began to swim away from the shore, however, she wasn't fast enough as she felt a large hand reach over her head and dunk her under. When she resurfaced, she spit out the cool liquid from her mouth and glared at Sasuke. He was standing up about chest deep, Sakura scowled at herself, she hadn't even made it out of shallow water, her feet were touching the sand.

"Hn, I told you you were playing with fire," Sasuke smirked, triumphant.

"Whatever, you were faster than I was expecting," she growled as he shrugged his expression never leaving. "You're so full of yourself aren't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You carry yourself confidently, your smug smirks and demeanor, slight arrogance with your successes—" he silenced her by putting his hand to her mouth.

"I get it," and pulled away.

"Do you?" she inquired.

"I do, it's who I've always been. Blame my upbringing."

"I don't blame people's upbringing, there are probably countless people who take a look at me and think that I'm nothing more but a lowly peasant, but I don't cast judgment on others, well, I try not to. Is that what you thought of me the first day I ran into you on accident? That I was low?"

"If I did would I be here?" he didn't really want to answer what he thought.

"People lie and sometimes hide their true faces. I don't want to believe that about you."

"I'm not that kind of person, Sakura." Sasuke said, with a glance at the sky he knew he'd been gone too long. Making his way out of the water, leaving the girl where she was, "I have to go. See you around." With that he put on his sandals and grabbed his shirt and walked off into the trees until he disappeared.

The pinkette sighed watching him vanish, _'I hope I didn't offend him.'_

-!-

"Your Highness, the King wishes to see you in the throne room." One of the guards said, knees to the ground and one hand on his leg and then other fisted and placed on the cold floor, head bowed.

"Very well," Sasuke said, dismissing the guard. He had arrived back home not even an hour ago and was roaming the hall to the kitchen since he was a little hungry. Guess he'd have to wait.

Moments later he was in the room his father was in, they hadn't really spoken since Sasuke's explosion about not wanting to marry any of the princesses. Itachi was also there, a barely visible smile on his lips.

"Sasuke," boomed his father's voice.

"Father," he said, monotone, and glanced at his elder brother as he made his way down the aisles and stood before them both.

The Uchiha King sighed, "There is something I must inform you of. As the future king you need to know all that's going on. Orochimaru is threatening war."

Sasuke recalled Itachi telling him this, but remained silent—allowing his father to actually speak to him of something highly important. "You will sit on our War Council briefings."

A small nod was his reply; it was the first step to getting some approval from his father. Something he had always craved.

-!-

"So…have you seen Sasuke since he was over?" slithered the sultry voice of Karin.

Sakura was flabbergasted when her stepsister was coming grocery shopping with her. Right now their hands were packed with bags.

"Not really," Sakura answered, she would rather not speak of this topic. But Sasuke's words about not swinging with women like her stepsister put her at ease.

"Oh c'mon, he said he'd see you around. It's been about, what, two and half weeks since he was over…" Karin said. "Are you two dating?"

"Believe it or not Karin, guys and girls can just be friends," Sakura sighed.

"I know, I know, but I was actually thinking that you could have yourself your first boyfriend. So tell me…do you like him?"

Her tone sounded so curious for juicy gossip, Sakura noted. "As a friend," she was good at hiding what she really felt. Never would she admit to anyone that she was attracted to Sasuke, but he was still a friend first.

"Oh…" the red head whined, "you can tell me Sakura, I won't tell a soul."

Finally angry with her senseless pestering, Sakura turned her blazing emerald orbs to her, scowl marring her face. "I'm serious, he's just a friend. Besides he's got a girlfriend, so shut up."

Karin huffed, pouting but said nothing.

The pinkette was never one to lie, she'd been taught better than that by her father, but she had to get herself out of this. And truthfully she didn't know if Sasuke had a girlfriend or not. But hopefully it'd get Karin off her back and Sasuke's. When she seen him he'd inform her about the details.

Unfortunately, the spiky haired male was walking down the road toward them once he seen Sakura, and he hid his sigh when he saw one woman he wished to avoid. Confidence in every step he sauntered forward, hands in his pockets and his pose cool as if he had nowhere to be and had all the time in the world.

"Sakura…Karin…" he figured he'd try to be polite and hopefully get Sakura away for a bit. He fell instep beside Sakura as they walked back to her house.

"So you've got a girlfriend, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke casted a casual glance at Sakura and noticed her eyes had shifted to him, "I see you told her." He caught onto what Sakura had done. "She's on a little trip with her family." No expression on his face told her he was lying and he looked forward again. "I was hoping you would keep that a secret Sakura, she doesn't want the whole world to know about us dating. Can you keep that to yourself Karin, I'd be much obliged?" He turned his dark eyes to her and she blushed, captivated.

"Su-sure…" she stuttered.

He nodded to her, "Appreciate it."

They made it to the door and Sasuke helped them put their groceries away. Once finished, Sasuke looked fully to Sakura, "Would you help me pick out something for my girlfriend, our anniversary's coming up and she's tough to buy for?"

"Sure, let me check on my father." And she dashed off and quickly appeared again.

"Bye Karin," Sakura said and Sasuke waved and they were out the door.

Karin's eyes glowed darkly in the lonely kitchen, _'I want Sasuke for myself…'_

A safe distance down the road Sasuke asked, "What was this about me dating?"

Sakura became a little sheepish, "Sorry, Karin was pestering me, thinking we were dating and I said you already had a girlfriend. She shut up instantly."

The male sighed, "You couldn't have come up with a better excuse?"

"Oh be quiet, I had to think fast," crossing her arms she turned her head away.

"Just be grateful I showed up and saved you from some embarrassment."

"Oh thank you so much, my knight in shining armor. As a token of my gratitude I will reward you with a kiss."

"I'll pass."

Sakura growled, "That was sarcasm!"

"Well mine wasn't."

The pink haired teen found herself getting infuriated with him now. She had stopped in her tracks and he did when he noticed she was no longer moving. His face was nonchalant and eyes locked on her form, hands in his pockets once again and leaning backward slightly.

A slow smirk spread on his lips and eyes glimmered with amusement at her angry face, her soft green eyes glaring and cheeks red.

"Hn let's get something to eat," with that he walked off.

Immediately her expression became confused, "Huh?"

Glancing over his shoulder Sasuke told her, "I'm hungry, hurry up slow-poke."

Sakura grumbled but followed.

Where Sasuke had led her was a small dinner. "Oh Sasuke, I didn't bring any money with me…" she felt a bit stupid.

"Don't worry about it, I have enough." He sat down at one of the tables and Sakura followed suit.

"Are you sure? I don't like to—"

"Its fine Sakura, it's not everyday I get to take friends out, at least some place other than ramen." He looked over the table at her before glancing at the menu that had been placed down and ordered some water from the waiter who showed up.

"Water too please," Sakura said politely.

She was silent as she looked at the food the restaurant had to offer. It all looked mouthwatering.

Once the waiter had taken their orders Sakura glanced at the relaxed form of her friend unable to stand the silence. "So…how was your week and a half?"

A thin ebony eyebrow rose at her, "Why would you like to know?" his voice sounded guarded.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "It's called a conversation Sasuke, honestly you have no conversational skills of your own and someone else has to start, since you won't."

"Hn," he turned away, his arms were crossed against his chest and he was leaning against the booth coolly. His posture and looks would make anyone swoon. Sakura had actually seen and _heard_ some girls in the restaurant becoming all googly-eyed when they entered. There were even some glares directed at her.

Since Sasuke had seen Sakura last, he had been extremely busy attending meetings with the War Council and his father and brother.

There has been some information on Orochimaru's whereabouts; he was currently hiding in Sound country. North of the Land of Fire, Sound remained a small country with virtually no leader. It would be easy for Orochimaru to claim power over an ungoverned area.

What made matters worse was that there had been the suspicion of espionage within Fire country. Any move that was made by the Uchiha Orochimaru countered, effectively destroying their forces slowly.

In the meeting only last night—when the council told the king about the possibility of there being a spy—Sasuke could truly see how weary his father had become. Of course Uchiha were trained early on to hide their feelings, even when they were exhausted – mentally and physically – only those with this training could pick up on it. The young king-to-be had glanced at his brother and realized his brother had been right about the situation with the war, and that he was aware of their fathers distress as the council continued and was oblivious to their king.

"—ke…Sasuke…Sas—"

His hand reached up quickly and grasped the wrist to the hand that was waving in front of his face.

"Sasuke?"

Recognizing the voice his eyes finally began to focus on the wide green doe eyes staring at him in concern.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

His senses were back in the restaurant they were dining in. Turning back to the pinkette he realized he still held her wrist, not dangerously tight it would cut off her circulation but enough to keep her from moving. He let go instantly. "Hn, sorry."

Just then he realized that they both had their meals, Sakura started eating, "What had you so deep in thought? You didn't even notice the waiter and you didn't start eating."

"Hn, its nothing important," he found his eating utensils and prepped himself for lunch. He knew he couldn't tell her what really had his mind occupied, just the thought of Orochimaru being out there ready to cause havoc didn't put him at ease. He thought he knew his old master. Itachi had also found human experiments when he discovered the real man he was. Who knows, he could be torturing more people wherever he was. Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

When their bellies were full and Sasuke paid, though Sakura still felt bad for making him pay, they headed back to Sakura's place. The walk was slow, quiet even though there were people still roaming the streets.

Sakura was again surprised to see her stepmother, Cho, home. The front door was open to air out the stuffy house and she was sitting contently outside on a chair reading a book.

For Karin _and _Cho to be seen in the same day, let alone be _home_ was rare. This was probably the second or third time since her father and Cho had married. That had been for around eight years, maybe nine.

Hearing the two approaching the woman looked up seeing Sakura with a strikingly handsome boy. She never moved from her spot just watching them get closer. _'That must be who Karin has been talking about.'_

"Hello Sakura, who's this?" she asked, her tone a little kinder, more human than Sakura was used to.

"Cho this is Sasuke, my friend, Sasuke this is my stepmother Cho." Sakura introduced them but felt her stepmother could really careless about her affairs.

"Hello," the Uchiha Prince said, his voice just barely out of its usual monotone.

The older woman inclined her head slightly. "Getting out's good for you Sakura, maybe you'd find yourself a boyfriend."

Sakura had not expected those words, least of all from _her_. "Uhhh…yeah…maybe…" Sasuke could see that she was at a loss for words. He figured this was probably the most civilized conversation they'd had.

"Hn," he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips, "yeah, be sociable Sakura."

She gapped at him, "You shouldn't be talking, you are horrible with conversation, weren't we discussing that earlier?"

"Hn, whatever, see you later," he gave both females a nod and was off.

Sakura sighed and stormed in the door, missing the slightly amused look on Cho's face before it returned to its normal impassiveness and her chocolate brown orbs followed in the boy's direction.

-!-

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hn."

"Sasuke," came a familiar feminine voice of the queen.

"Yes," he answered as the door opened without a sound and his elegantly clad mother entered. She wore a long red silky nightgown. Turning to look out the window Sasuke realized it was past dark, it didn't feel late but he had the feeling it was. He wasn't sleepy in the slightest.

Shutting the door slowly his mother made her way forward, sitting to the side of the laying form of her son.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked gently.

The young Uchiha had his hands under his head and elbows out, staring at the ceiling. "Not tired."

Sliding his eyes over to her when she didn't speak he replied, "You don't have to check up on me anymore, I'm fine." His mother always made rounds to her sons at night, making sure they were safely tucked away in bed and peaceful in their dreams. It had been a while since she had stopped and Sasuke wanted to reassure her.

She smiled beautifully at him, always tender in her expressions. Her face was cast in a pale orange glow from the dim candle light on Sasuke's nightstand. "That's not what I'm here about."

Shifting his head slightly so he could see her clearly, "I would like to see you married, only to a lady of your choice." She finished quickly when Sasuke expressed his agitation.

"Would I be able to find someone on my own time?" he turned his back to her, growling.

"Your father and I have been talking…" Mikoto responded softly, her voice low. Sasuke's eye was visible, waiting.

"We have come to agree that you can chose who you want, on your time, but preferably before you reach twenty, before you are crowned. That gives you a few years. Choose her wisely, Sasuke. In our history, not all relationships survived, some women chose other men when they were queen, some kings and queens weren't faithful. I want you to be happy with who you give your heart to."

"…Is father alright with this?"

"He has come to terms that it is your happiness, your life to live. The pressure of placing this war in your hands before you are ready to carry on in his stead has stressed your father to get you married to form a stronger alliance to defeat Orochimaru. This war has your father strained."

"Hn…"

"I just felt you should know of our decision, it takes time to love someone, but love comes when you least expect it." The mattress shifted when the queen stood up. Hand to her sons' shoulder she leaned down kissed him gently on the cheek. "Good night Sasuke."

"Hn."

He heard the door close behind her. Moments later sleep came swiftly after he blew out the candle.

-!-

Out and about the next morning Sasuke made it to the pinkette's house. It was busy in the village as traveling merchants would be selling their goods.

Knocking softly on the entrance to the Haruno's home, the young man waited for an answer. Who answered it though, was the last person he wanted to see… "Sasuke?" came Karin's voice. "What are you doing here?" she knew who he was here for, that's what irritated Sasuke since she knew the answer. He inwardly cursed his luck.

"Sakura," he replied, monotone.

"Oh, well she's working perhaps I can keep you company today," Sasuke was about to say no when she latched onto his arm. "So…where're we going…?" she looked at him with bright red eyes and a cheerful smile.

Her hold was firm, death gripping even. She was acting like some of the other women who fastened themselves on him.

Realizing she was still looking at him expectantly for a reply. "To find Sakura." He looked away, knowing that there had to be a sour expression on her face at her stepsister's name.

"Why not just take me somewhere?" she pulled him to a halt when he just started walking anywhere he could go to hopefully find Sakura, Karin was surprisingly strong. "You always hang out with Sakura."

"I'm sure you have other things that are more important to attend to." In reality he wanted to yank his arm away and run for it, just like with those who constantly lingered in his castle. Then he remembered—he didn't have to worry about that anymore. This morning the princesses had left for home, but of course Sasuke had to see them off, and to his relief Itachi had to too, they were crying over him and trying to smother him with kisses saying they'll be back and nearly suffocating him. Itachi was almost in the same boat as him with the lethal embraces. At least he wasn't the only one who had to suffer. There was even some unnecessary groping and that made Sasuke flash step away to some place higher than they could get to him, a balcony where he was still seeing the ladies off.

He'd been violated in the presence of his own family!

Naruto's eyes had bulged out of their sockets and Hinata felt sorry for Sasuke but knew he was relieved they were leaving. She was the only lucky one to be able to stay.

Unfortunately for Itachi, the ladies Itachi was trying to kindly get off of him had seen what happened Sasuke and copied their actions. Just as quickly he was at Sasuke's side high up and away from women who can't keep their hands to themselves.

Fortunately for Sasuke, he had gotten the privilege to see Itachi mortified with what had just happened.

Perhaps now Itachi knew how Sasuke felt with all the darn women!

"Of course not," Karin responded to his words, grip still on him.

Thinking of the thoughts of what had transpired about two hours ago, Sasuke yanked his arm from the unsuspecting red head. "I don't like to be touched." He told her. It was the truth after all.

Karin decided to just stay really close to him; she apologized when their hands brushed, so Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Not even with your girlfriend?"

"Only my girlfriend," dark eyes shifted to meet hers briefly, telling her to not touch.

"Fidelity is rare in a man," the girl said. "Not even the guys I've been with were as loyal as you are to your girl. It's romantic really."

"Hn." He just kept walking. _'I need to find Sakura…'_

"Where's Sakura working?" he asked, silently praying she'd know, or at least tell him the truth.

"I honestly don't know, she doesn't really talk to me. I don't know why, we're family and we should be able to tell each other everything."

"Hn," wandering around was his best option.

Karin had made it her mission to learn all she could about Sasuke, before Sakura showed up. Some teenage boys witnessed the two walking side by side and with the looks he was getting, the Prince figured that they were probably some of the red heads past boyfriends or so. Their stares radiated jealousy; he rolled his eyes at their petty actions. Couldn't they see that he had no interest in her whatsoever? She as yakking his ears off and didn't seem to notice that he wasn't paying attention, eyes searching for the pinkette.

He was glad when one of the boys marched toward them. "Karin…who's this with you…?" he growled dangerously, not scaring Sasuke in the least.

"Oh he's a friend," she said.

"I don't want to keep you two from your talk so I'll just go now, I'm sure I can find Sakura on my own," Sasuke walked off leaving the girl with whoever it was.

"Wait! Sasuke!" more boys crowded her.

He ignored her and pressed forward. From one of the houses he caught a flash of pink and instantly turned in that direction. Finally after who knows how many trips around the village he found her and with a man he recognized, Yamatsu Higarashi. Just then the man let out a boisterous laugh at something he said and Sasuke noticed her shoulders slump. "I was only kidding Sakura," Yamastu replied when he suppressed his laughter, "no need to be so shy. It's only natural."

Approaching Sasuke watched Sakura scratch the back of her head, "And I assume this is the young man you were talking about?" The man had spotted the dark haired male who made his way toward them, his eyes analyzing. "Sasuke."

"Hn, Yamastu," Sasuke said coolly, ignoring Sakura's questioning gaze when he reached them. Both men had met eyes and the only female looked between them. "So you're Sakura's employer."

"And you're her boyfriend, Sasuke." He asked, hiding his amusement when Sakura gaped and flushed red, Sasuke acted indifferent but glared at the man for his accusation.

Flustered, Sakura felt the need to clear things up, "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong, Sasuke's a friend and how do you two know each other?"

"Uh huh," Mr. Higarashi said, not believing there was _nothing_ going on. "I'm a family acquaintance to Sasuke's family." He looked back at the boy.

"Hn, are you finished Sakura?" he shifted his eyes to her, disregarding the man observing them like a hawk.

"Uhh…yeah…what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, duh." He responded lazily.

"No I mean, how did you know I was working?"

"I went to your house, Karin was there, and she told me you were working and I came to find you."

"She followed you, didn't she?" Sakura folded her arms.

"Hn."

"So how did you loose her? I can't imagine she was easy to shake." She knew her stepsister well.

"Hn, her boyfriends found her and got her off me." He rose a brow when he heard her sniffle a giggle.

"And you were ecstatic," she smiled at him, her jade orbs shining.

"Hn, whatever."

"Where are we going today?" Sasuke shrugged, having no idea. "This would be the first time you don't have anything planned."

"Perhaps you could go to the village garden, their cherry blossoms are in bloom and so many other flowers are too." Yamatsu suggested. "I'm sure you've never been their Sakura." The village garden was massive Sakura had been told and held so many exotic beautiful flowers and landscaping. Her father had told her that's where he and her mother had met; it was love at first sight.

"I've never been outside of the village, that I remember anyway. But aren't their rogues out there?" Unfortunately the garden was a few miles out of the safety of the village.

"Sasuke would protect you from them."

"I don't know…my father…"

"I could go visit him for a while," Sakura stared at the man.

"I'm sure you're busy, my family can watch him."

"I'll check on him for you," the older man smiled.

"But—"

"Yamatsu is a good man Sakura; he'll take care of your father." Sasuke voiced seeing she was at war with herself.

"I hate leaving other people to my responsibility…"

"I insist, you're young, you should get out and have some fun before you become an adult and have more responsibilities to deal with. Being a teenager only comes once, your father would understand."

"Will you send someone to me if something goes wrong?'

"Of course," the man grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her away, in Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke, make sure she has fun." Sasuke grunted, "You should have fun too, you know how crazy your life is."

"Hn, let's go Sakura," his hand was then on her wrist tugging her along.

Mr. Higarashi was surprised it was the Uchiha Prince she was talking about, but he had gathered from her that she had no idea who he was. When he had asked for his family name she said she had no idea and when she described him he couldn't help but think of the youngest Uchiha. So when he showed up, he had been proved right. To see Sasuke with a girl no less was interesting, he'd seen him a few times at the palace, hiding from women banging on his door or running from them. So seeing him hanging out with Sakura was new. He could tell though, that there was a certain spark in their eyes when they looked at the other. A relationship may form between these two and the garden would be a good place to be…even if he realized the boy didn't seem so pleased.

Shaking his head he remembered how he was when he was Sasuke's age, he didn't really care about going to places where girls would get all googly-eyed. With that last thought he watched them leave Sakura rushing to catch up and he chuckled when she pushed him, angered by the Prince in disguise and he made no move to injure her.

"Sakura you might want to be quiet or bandits might appear," Sasuke sighed, "you're being annoying."

She huffed at the last word, but moved closer to him and looked around cautiously for rogues to ambush them. The prince glanced at her growing closeness but pushed it away. Usually he didn't like people being within a hairs length from him, but made an exception for her. "This is seriously your first time out of the village?"

Briefly flickering her eyes in his direction before they returned to the surrounding woods, she answered, "Yes, my father's been out a few times, but I never went with him."

"Hn," the pinkette figured out that those were some random answers from Sasuke, she still hadn't figured out what that had meant exactly but she was working on decoding them.

Sakura was keeping up with him well, he didn't expect her to be doing so well but she was well in shape. The heavy aroma of flowers wafted through the air and a wall of vines and hedges appeared and an open wooden gate. Trees towered over the barricade to the garden and just as they stood at the entrance Sakura realized that they were slightly taller than her quiet companion whom she followed inside.

She could do nothing but stare in awe. Never in her life had she seen anything so beautiful. A single massive cherry blossom tree (1) littered with pink petals and Japanese maple and the stone path weaving around the garden and moss was the common ground cover (2). The sound of trickling water reached her ears as Sasuke lead her farther in. A stream filtered into a koi pond with colored fish and stone statues of samurai and ninja and even a few couples in kimonos and unlit lanterns could be seen here and there. To make it across the stream was a red Japanese style bridge. Bonsai trees were blocking most of her view and she rushed down the path to see more and bamboo was an accent (3).

Sasuke couldn't help but follow her movements with his onyx orbs as she gasped at the scenery. He simply stood there when she disappeared down the path. Moments later the enthusiastic girl stormed over to him, "C'mon Sasuke!" she looped her arm around his and pulled him with her.

From the corner of his eyes he took in the way she lit up as she led them through the garden. Farther in they found a stone bench and they just sat there the girl watching the fish swim in the stream. It was tranquil and the light voices of other people didn't disturb them. Sakura eventually went to sit at the ponds edge about twenty feet away as Sasuke remained where he was relaxing. She giggled at the fish that got startled with her sudden appearance but continued to swim with no worries. Lily pads glided on the water's surface against the gentle ripples of the movements of the fish.

The prince watched a boy about their age walk toward Sakura and tap on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she found pale eyes and silver hair and a white azalea in her face. There were some different colors of azalea in the garden too, usually in the same colored patches. "Thank you," he heard Sakura murmur and the boy nodded with a kind smile and walked off, not taking notice of a barely there glare from the girls' friend.

Minutes later Sakura was back at Sasuke's side twirling the flower in her hands giggling before she placed it behind her ear and telling him to get up.

Now they were in a bamboo thicket (4). They weaved along the path and nothing could be seen through the thick patches of bamboo and Sakura wasn't sure how long she and Sasuke had wandered. Taking a glance at Sasuke, who had his hands in his pockets and his face neutral and strolling casually by her side, she couldn't help but get the feeling that he was bored. Maybe he was also irritated at her for having so much fun. But she was, she'd never been able to see anything like this. All the smells and sights were truly breathtaking.

Eventually they had made it to the other end of the garden; Sakura though had no idea how long she and Sasuke had been enjoying it—well how long she had anyway. She was dismayed when Sasuke had started for the exit. After one last look she ran to catch up with him. "Thank you for putting up with me Sasuke and for bringing me here." She skipped happily forward with her hands clasped behind her back and he watched as she had a bounce in her step. A foreign thought entered his mind about liking to see her like this, not that he had seen her down, but the idea of seeing her upset didn't sit well with him for reasons unknown.

A small quirk of the lips spread on his face when he thought about her happiness. She was still quite a way in front of him.

Then he felt it.

Suddenly Sakura found herself in Sasuke's arms and he was high in the trees.

There was a thud of something hitting the tree where she was beside before Sasuke had her wide eyed as she realized they were being attacked. _'That could have been me.'_ Metal weapons of some kind were sticking there and Sakura was sure those would have killed her.

"Don't make a sound Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear, his breath hot against it. She felt her cheeks burn as she realized how close she was. He held her bridal style and his muscles rippled against her body as his hold was strong, protective. Having no idea when she wrapped her arms around his neck and the heat of his skin nearly burning she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Sasuke's grip tightened as he leapt forward and Sakura seen something glisten as it hit the tree where they were. Her grip became smothering, but Sasuke was unaffected as he analyzed the situation. It was a small party, he could dispatch them long enough to get out of there, but he had to worry about Sakura not getting caught in the middle of it. He wouldn't risk her safety.

"What do you think you are doing, there is a young lady with him!" came a shout from the surrounding foliage. It was almost a high pitched males' voice. "They are not the enemy!"

"And you know this _how_?" this time a female spoke doubtful.

"I know the girls' scared but she's pretty, wouldn't you say Akamaru?" a second male said and a bark sounded just after.

Sasuke stared in the direction he heard them, but his senses were still on high alert—ready for anything.

"She's as beautiful as a flower; I can feel the youth flowing off of her in vibrant vibes!" Suddenly a boy in a green spandex jumpsuit with white bandages wrapped from his elbows down and orange shin guards. As for his appearance he had black bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows and wide eyes. Sakura had never seen a character like this before, Sasuke just stared with a neutral expression, and he thought Naruto was the only one who dressed hideously.

"I am Rock Lee, I am sorry my friends had ambushed you, our weapons mistress tends to be eager for a fight so she doesn't always see who it is. I apologize for her actions."

"Shut up Lee," replied a girl with brown hair tied into two buns on top of her head. When she reached her companions side she looked to those she had startled, "Sorry," she said a little sheepishly. She wore a white tank-top kimono and red training pants with a large scroll on her back. "I thought you were a few bandits who were trying to enter the village."

Next came another boy riding a huge white dog, Sakura had never seen one get that big. The boy had messy brown hair and slitted eyes and maroon colored triangles streaking down his face from the bottom of his eyes. There wasn't anything on him that wasn't brown. He winked at the pinkette, "Hey there cutie pie." His voice was rough, playful.

"This is Kiba and Akamaru, I'm Tenten." The girl introduced, "And you've already met Lee. What are you doing out of the village?"

"Hn, looking at the garden," Sasuke answered, still wary.

"How is it?" Tenten asked, curious and eager.

"Beautiful," Sakura answered, she had the feeling that this girl was more on the tomboy side but had a little bit of a girl in her somewhere. "I'm Sakura, this is Sasuke."

"Hn."

"You can ignore those, I'm still working on figuring out what they mean," the pinkette smiled and knew Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn, whatever," he mumbled.

"Sakura as the cherry blossoms are so fair, I fell the youth that radiates from you in vibrant waves!" Lee had hearts in his eyes, love-struck.

"Ehh…thanks…" Sakura said, unsure.

"You guys hungry? We have lunch cooking and we have friends we'd like you to meet." Tenten smiled, waving them to follow.

"Can we Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him with her bright jade orbs, pleading.

"…" he found himself momentarily getting lost in their depths. "…fine…but not for long." With the last word in he landed them safely to the ground and released Sakura. She discovered she was a little disappointed to be out of his embrace.

'_Friends Sakura, we're only friends.' _She chided herself and noticed Sasuke was walking close to her and attentive to his surroundings. _'Sasuke's fast, I've never seen anything like it. Does Sasuke have some sort of special training or something? I don't know how far ahead of him I was but he was there just before I would have been hit with whatever those things are.'_ Glancing at his composed but wary figure, she couldn't help but wonder, _'Who are you really Sasuke?'_

"Here we are! My beautiful cherry blossom your beauty outshines this dull place!" Lee cried joyfully.

Sakura had never seen anything like these before. Their houses were built in the trees. "Wow," she said. Sasuke snorted and she looked at him getting angry.

"You seriously need to get out more."

"So you've seen something like this?" she asked incredulous.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Hn."

"I don't see how I put up with you…" she murmured turning away with her arms crossed.

"Hn," he smirked. Just then she marched forward and he followed. There was a large fire pit in the center of all the tree houses.

"It's not much but its home," Tenten replied sitting down on the thick logs they had around the fire. It was a small one, just big enough to roast a pig over the spit.

Sakura and Sasuke remained close. "Why don't you live in the village?" Sakura asked.

"I used too, but my parents felt we could better serve our village by living out here and stopping petty thieves and rogues before they try anything with the village. We're more like the good bandits I guess."

Kiba then appeared with a stack of firewood, Lee behind him. "Yeah, says the girl who almost killed a couple of our own…"

"I said I was sorry," the brunette growled, "I haven't seen any action in weeks, I'm afraid I get rusty."

"That's where the training field comes in handy," Kiba replied, sitting down and watching as Akamaru made his way over to Sakura and put his massive head on her lap. "He likes you; it usually takes him a while to warm up to people." Sakura had started petting his head and scratching behind his ears and his tail began to wag in content.

Sakura could only smile. "I've never seen dogs this big you can ride."

"That's because Akamaru is a special breed, he's my partner and has been since he could leave his mother." Kiba said proudly and his canine companion gave a small bark and lay at the girls' feet. "Everyone in my family have dogs as a partner."

"So how many people actually live here with you?" Sakura asked.

"A whole slug of us," Tenten replied, "Everyone else is on patrol or hunting or whatever else needs to be done. We try to give the royal family a hand." Sasuke hid his inquisitiveness. The bun haired female then leaned in closer to the newcomers. "We found out recently that there is a spy in Konoha," Sakura looked startled, Sasuke not so much, knowing this already but eager to hear what may not have been known in the council.

"There is?" the other girl asked, Tenten nodded. "Why haven't we heard anything about it?"

"The royal family probably doesn't want to cause a panic and inform the spy that they're onto her."

"Her?" Sasuke asked.

"About half a week ago, a few of our friends who are patrolling right now found someone who was trying to sneak in the village. We captured him and some of our master interrogators got some information out of him. The spy is a woman and she has lived in the village for several years." The male brunette spoke.

"Where is this man now?" asked the Uchiha.

That's when Lee sighed, "Unfortunately he died before we could get more information out of him. He had some strange jutsu on him that activated when he started to spill what he knew. His master had taken the precaution to make sure that too much detail never got out."

"Doesn't the royal family know?"

"We managed to find one of the shinobi to tell them what we had found out but they left before we could tell them the person their looking for is a woman. That would narrow down their search. I myself and some others have tried to speak with the War Council but they won't let anyone in. They are paranoid about who it could be. And personally I don't blame them." Spoke a new voice. Sasuke had felt his presence. Another peer approached, his hair was tied up and many people would come to the conclusion that he had a pineapple shaped head. Silver loop earrings one on both ears and his eyes calculating but narrowed in a lazy manor. His posture was slightly slouched, looking at the sky and his hands in his pant pockets. Black pants and a short sleeve gray fishnet shirt under a green vest and a black headband with the Konoha symbol tied to his left arm.

He lazily caught Sasuke's eye once he seen him stare at the Leaf insignia. "They won't even let me in and I am trained as a shinobi, like most of us here."

"This is Shikamaru Nara, he's lazy but he makes up for that with his intelligence. If there is one person from our group who could tell you everything you need to know about what we've gathered about Orochimaru, he'd be the one to consult." Tenten sighed.

'_Nara?' _Sasuke thought, _'I know that name, why aren't they in the War Council?' _the prince was furious. "Nara, huh, so why aren't you telling the King and the War Council about your information? Why aren't you in the council anyway?"

"Orochimaru made sure to get rid of every Nara who was there before he left, since then my family has lived out here. We're trying to stop a war before it happens, but my father and I can't get past the guards after we tell them he was once a council member. They won't even pass what we say on to the King. We have information on Orochimaru's whereabouts and possible attack plans and other things that can stop a massacre."

"Who's your father?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikaku Nara, why?" Sasuke knew that name too. He stood up quickly.

"We're leaving," he told Sakura, who was just as stumped as the others and it shown on her faces.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I'll get you in the War Council," Sasuke put Sakura on his back. She had no idea what had come over her friend.

"How?" Tenten, Kiba and Lee asked. Shikamaru was just staring at him stumped.

Sasuke never answered as he took off with speed not many had seen. The Nara had a growing suspicion, _'He looks a lot like an Uchiha…'_ true the Princes had never been seen, but the resemblance to the King was there. He sat back against one of the trees, _'I guess we'll see if he gets us in. What's an Uchiha doing outside the palace?'_

Sakura clung tightly to Sasuke, his speed was incredible! She had never suspected he would have some skills and briefly wondered what else he was hiding from her. From behind him she could see that he seemed deep in thought. His movements were fluid with each dash through the branches.

Quicker than she had ever witnessed he stopped at the village entrance and let her down. "Would you mind walking the rest of the way?" he turned to her.

She shook her head, "No. Thank you Sasuke, I had fun." The teen started walking off with a smile and Sasuke just stared after her.

Before she was too far he stopped her, "Sakura," she turned around. "Do you know where the old Kikyo Palace is?" she nodded. "Would you meet me there tonight, just after sunset?"

He could see her surprised looked, before she smiled beautifully. "I'll see you then Sasuke." And she disappeared down the street.

Sasuke grinned slightly, "See you then…Sakura…" he whispered heading off to the palace.

-!-

"Dad, how are you feeling?" the pinkette asked as she entered her fathers' room. She made it to his side. He didn't respond, so she started again, "Dad…" he never stirred. Silver tears formed in her eyes and she caught there was no rise or fall of his chest. "Daddy…" she moved closer and moved to his neck for a pulse…there was none…

"No…daddy…don't—don't leave me…" tears ran down her face as she sat at the edge of the bed and pulled up her fathers' body holding him as she cried—his head resting against her neck. "Daddy…I love you…"

She sat there, rocking herself and her deceased father for countless hours as the sky outside turned dark.

Her stepfamily came home and found her embracing her father, eyes red and puffy. It was surprising that they didn't say a word and expressed a little emotion. Karin just cast her eyes down slightly and walked away. Cho, though, placed a hand to her mouth and wide eyes. To Sakura that was the most emotion she expressed to her husband – even after he became bedridden and hadn't been there like a wife should. When they appeared, the pink haired teen didn't pay any attention to them but had seen it at the corner of her eye. Once again she was left alone.

Giving one last kiss to her fathers' forehead, she whispered, "Good-bye Father…"

It was still early evening and Sakura gently placed her father down on the bed and left the room with one last glance at the man who fathered her.

She was once again surprised when she seen Cho sitting at the kitchen table. The older woman looked her late husbands' daughter, "Karin went to get someone to prepare your father for the funeral."

Sakura just nodded silently, she'd never seen this woman display anything to a person and she had often wondered what her father saw in her.

Minutes later a few people from the mortuary came and transported Mr. Haruno's body away.

Once again, Sakura felt tears brim her eyes and she made her way to her room, desperate to escape the world. Jumping on her bed she buried her face in her pillow and cried. The basking glow of the moon filtered through her open window.

"Sakura?" she was startled at the voice. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She looked up to her window and found the silhouette of a dark haired male. _'I forgot I promised to meet him…'_ she thought. "Sas-Sasuke…"

Her face was still hiding in her pillow; she didn't want to see him in this pathetic state. The nearly silent clatter of feet hitting wood and footsteps slowly approaching entered her ears. She hadn't been able to suppress the sobs that erupted from her throat.

"Sakura what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" his tone held complete concern as he reached her side, their voices were nothing but whispers to not let Cho or Karin know he was there. The bed shifted slightly under his weight and a large calloused hand stroked her cheek and tenderly pulled it so he could see her face.

His beautiful onyx orbs pleaded for her to tell him when he caught sight of the swelling and redness of her stunning jade ones. "You didn't meet me and I got worried, now tell me what's wrong, please Sakura."

More tears formed, "My—My father passed away…" she watched as Sasuke's eyes widened with the realization of her words, mouth slightly agape. "And now…and now I'm…alone…"

"Sakura…" she suddenly pulled herself up and embraced him tightly with her face in his broad shoulder. Almost instantly Sasuke could feel the moisture of her tears soaking his shirt. To comfort the crying girl, he never did like seeing women cry, unless they were fan-girls, he brought his arms around her to make her feel that she wasn't alone. Her body trembled against him and after so long, they lessened. Eventually her sniffling lightened and she slowly pulled away from Sasuke's protective arms, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, Sasuke, for crying all over you."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, you don't have to be sorry," he could see how tired she was, her eyes threatening to close and the swaying of her body as she tried her hardest not to nod off. Grabbing her shoulders firmly but gently he pushed her down on her bed. The flat of her back rested against the mattress.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Shh, Sakura, you've exhausted yourself." He reached over and grabbed her blankets and tucked her in snuggly. She stopped him by grasping his bicep, he looked at her with those breathtaking obsidian orbs she so desperately wanted to get lost in.

"Sasuke…" her voice continued to quiver with a few wavering sobs, "thank you." She smiled sadly, tiredly. Her hand had eventually made it to his face, the thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Sasuke then realized how soft her skin was, and he didn't have the heart to pull away from the grieving girl who lost the last person in her family, in her life. "Thank you…" more tears formed, "I don't know where I'd be now…if I hadn't met you." Water once again spilled from her weary eyes but not as heavy as before.

"You're not alone Sakura," Sasuke soothed her, wiping away her tears with his calloused hand before he pulled away.

The girl was about to ask him to stay until she watched him flop down on a worn down wood chair to her side. He crossed his legs and arms over his chest, he looked at her shortly. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep." The Prince had no idea why he was doing this for her but he felt that he had an obligation to her, as a friend and a promise he swore to a dying man he would keep. Uchiha don't break their promises. "Sleep Sakura…"

Sleep consumed the girl and her breathing evened, Sasuke looked to the pale moon outside and sighed before glancing back at the girl and closed his eyes. _'I can stay a little longer.'_

-!-

Basking in the darkness of another room, sat a figure on a large bed. The form was feminine taking the position of a pose one would use in meditation. Since her husband had died only hours ago, she had barely wept, to say she wasn't in love with the man would be a lie.

Cho Haruno still had to complete a mission and in the process fell in love when she shouldn't have.

She had known there was another presence in this house, the same one she recognized when she had met him. In her mind there was a complete map of Sakura's room, her chakra signatures low, meaning she was deep in slumber. As for the other, he was still awake, but relaxed. Since he had entered she had followed their movements, but the flickers of chakra here and there made her scowl. Her brown irises shown clearly in the black, _'Those two are getting too close…'_

-!-

**Part II complete!**

**How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Truths about a traditional Japanese garden.**

**1) ****The Cherry Tree Myth**** - This myth that cherry trees are commonly employed in Japanese gardens. The truth is that cherry trees are rarely used in Japanese gardens, partially due to their lack of four-season beauty and they only live for about two weeks a year (you can google the cherry tree myth).**

**2) Moss grows abundantly in many parts of Japan. Known as **_**koke**_** in Japanese, it is a ground cover that is commonly seen in Japanese gardens. Some gardens in Japan have even been created around the moss theme and can be accurately described as "moss gardens."**

**3) Bamboo is often used as an accent; bamboo is a fascinating element in many Japanese gardens.**

**4) Bamboo thickets, that I haven't found, aren't part of a Japanese garden, I just felt like extending it.**

**Anyway, reviews and criticism is welcome, hopefully I got all the typo's but I'll double check a little later.**


	3. Part III

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all look forward to it.**

-!-

_Part III_

-!-

In the early hours of dawn, when first light broke over the mountains and shimmered through the trees a small group of shinobi under King Fugaku's orders arrived at a small camp outside the village.

"Halt!" called a century from his roost on a high tree branch—well hidden. "What are the Kings' men doing this far out of the village?"

"I am here to speak to Shikaku Nara and Shikamaru Nara," a well known silver haired man said calmly.

"Lord Hatake!" the man appeared on the ground, bowing as a sign of respect. He was young, perhaps early thirties. Brown hair that stuck straight down from the blue bandanna wrapped around his head with only his brown left eye visible. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes. "Forgive me."

"You're doing your job, but I must speak with Shikaku and Shikamaru, its important."

"Yes sir!" the man, Izumo, replied before turning up to his friend on another branch. "Kotetsu stay on guard while I escort them to Nara."

"You got it," this man was around the same age as the first. His black hair was messy, sticking up in all angles and just as dark eyes and a goatee. As a distinguishing characteristic there was a single white bandage that wrapped around his face, just over the nose and tied in the back of his head. His clothes were identical to his partners.

Izumo led Kakashi into their camp where there were a few early birds sitting beside the fire where and waiting for coffee to brew. "Shikaku," Izumo called.

A man with black hair tied back just enough to spike out on the back of his head and a goatee and stern facial expressions heard his name, "Yeah." His right eye was in between two scars from the weapon used and continued from the side of his face. Like his son, he had a silver loop earring in each ear. He wore a short sleeved fishnet t-shirt with a green vest and a worn fur vest and armguards and black pants.

Recognizing the man who trailed behind the one who called out to him, he replied, "Lord Hatake," he inclined his head slightly before continuing, "what brings you here?"

"The King was informed you have valuable information about Orochimaru."

The older man nodded, "We do."

"The King wishes for you and your son to attend as new War Council members. The next meeting is today at three." Kakashi rummaged through one of his vest pockets. "These are for you to show the guards, should they give you trouble and not let you pass." He handed him two badges that wrapped around the arm with the Uchiha emblem embodied on it.

"How did you find out about this? No one would relay our messages." Shikaku asked.

"You'll figure out how later, or perhaps you could just ask your son. He's just like you and probably knows something about it." Kakashi said.

"I won't hold you up any longer Kakashi, I know you're busy. And Shikamaru and I will arrive before the meeting."

The masked man smiled lightly, unnoticed by most. "Perhaps Orochimaru kicking you out was a good thing, you would still be living in the village and who knows what could have happened. That was perhaps Orochimaru's biggest mistake. I'm sure he didn't count on you living out here to traffic travelers' comings and goings with your band of shinobi."

Shikaku grinned slightly, "Perhaps, but information could have changed since our hostage died. He has to know that his man died, not like he would care. But we can only hope that he doesn't believe we know so much. He's a slick man who knows how things run here, he knows what to expect."

"Some things have changed since he has been here."

"Some things cannot change. He still knows many of Konoha's secrets…that doesn't sit well with me."

"That's why you are a good candidate on the War Council. The King has always respected your opinions and strategies, so be there."

-!-

The next morning Sakura opened her tired eyes only to close them again. _'Ughh…it's so bright…'_ Not exactly feeling rested or tired, she turned on her back and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. _'Father's gone…'_ she recalled yesterday's events, _'I'm lucky I had him so long as he was sick…and Sasuke…' _flashes of his concerned gaze ran through her head, soft whispers of her name rolling from his tongue, she blushed lightly. _'He was so…'_ she couldn't even think of the right word. Shifting her head to the chair he was at the night before, and of course, she didn't find him, but she blinked when she found a folded piece of paper that had her name on it. The kangi she didn't recognize.

Letting the blankets fall off her as she sat up slowly she leaned over to grab the parchment, her inquisitiveness barely contained.

Her name was written beautifully with a masculine hint to it.

Opening the delicate paper she smiled.

_Sakura,_

_Be at the old Kikyo's Palace today after lunch. See you then._

_Sasuke_

Sakura stared at the kangi, baffled. Sasuke didn't go into any details and that alone left her itching with curiosity as to what it could be she's meeting him there for. It was early morning and she was excited for reasons unknown but also dismayed that it was only yesterday her father passed away. She'd have to get through this one day at a time.

Staring out the window Sakura thought, _'What's today going to bring…?'_

-!-

"So Sasuke when's Sakura going to show up?" his ever annoying blonde best friend asked.

"Hn, just be patient." The Uchiha Prince said, slightly irritated. He was leaning against a tree close to where the pinkette would show up.

They were all incognito.

"You know Sasuke," spoke his older brother, "when you showed up early this morning and told us you wanted us to meet Sakura we thought you were an imposter." He smirked.

"Hn."

_Sasuke had stayed at Sakura's after he had fallen asleep in the chair and when the sun's first light peaked over the mountains he left her that note. He was surprised his friend had slept soundly all through the night, he had expected to have been woken up by her crying but she hadn't stirred._

_With the grace and stealth of a ninja the homeward bound prince made his way into the palace. He had hoped no one noticed he was missing, at least not his parents, his friends and brother would probably know that it was something do to with Sakura and would pry him for details._

_First things first, Sasuke went to take a shower._

_After he wasn't surprise to find Kakashi and Itachi in the kitchen, sipping coffee – they were always early birds. Unfortunately, Kakashi's face had never been seen, and Sasuke wondered how he ate and drank without people getting a good look at his face. All of his and Naruto's attempts to unmask him failed._

_As soon as he entered both men shifted their attention to him with knowing looks and wanting answers of what had transpired. "I'll tell you when Naruto and Hinata wake," and he helped himself to some coffee. The young prince knew they were both eager to hear about his adventures but ignored them._

_Eventually the Hyuuga Princess came down and joined them and when Sasuke could wait no longer, he only had so much time before he had to meet Sakura like he said in the note—and there were some things that had to be done before that—he stormed up to Naruto's room, where the annoying blonde was snoring away. He'd already decided how to wake up his bodyguard and he was happy to do so. Grabbing the mattress his lifted it up causing the occupant to roll off and land on the floor with an "Oofff!"_

_Arms crossed and a blank expression on his face as Naruto stood up and started shouting threats and ways to castrate him to keep him from continuing his family line, Sasuke simply stood there, waiting for the blonde idiot to wear himself out._

_The other three—who had followed Sasuke instantly and brought their coffee for the show—stood at the door. They as well as Naruto were surprised when Sasuke didn't retort back like usual._

_Once it was silent, Sasuke turned his head to the three and ordered, "Close the door."_

_Hinata nodded, still surprised with the young Uchiha's demeanor. It was still quiet, and shocking considering who the loudest person in the room was, Sasuke sat on the bed looking to those he called his friends. "I want you to meet Sakura."_

_Complete and utter silence._

"_You're actually going to let us meet her?" Hinata asked._

_Sasuke nodded slightly, his eyes having been downcast before he told them something important. "Sakura's father passed away last night…"_

_The four looked a little startled with the slight jerks of their heads. He even heard the only woman in the group mumble under her breath._

"_That's why I didn't return until a few hours ago. She didn't show up at our meeting place and I went to find her, she was crying and told me the news… I think she could use a couple new friends. Especially since she's never had any other than myself."_

"_Well let's go then," it was the Princess who spoke, surprising everyone. She was usually very shy and nervous. There was once a time when she would always blush and poke her two index fingers together and stutter and mumble, and she had come a long way since then. Choosing to answer to the weird expressions she was give, she looked away, slightly embarrassed. "You said Sakura could use some more friends and she's only had you for company, she needs a girlfriend so we can tell each other secret and talk about men."_

_Naruto took offence to this, "Hinata, you would go talking about other guys when you have me here?" he exasperated. He was ready to Rasengan someone._

_Hinata laughed and strolled up to Naruto, "Of course not about anyone but you, but she may want to talk about some guy she likes or something." Everyone in the room missed Sasuke's eyes flash red._

_The blonde grinned, "Well if it's for Sakura let's go!" he pumped his fist in the air. "Believe it!"_

"_She'll meet us at Kikyo's Palace after lunch." Sasuke said, his exterior cool, elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded together in front of him mouth._

"_Hmm…" the bodyguard tapped his chin in thought, "I wonder if Sakura likes ramen…"_

"_I certainly hope not," Sasuke mumbled, ready to pick a fight._

_Blue eyes turned deadly, "What was that…"_

_The silver haired man sighed, getting all attention to him as he started talking, "I can't go, Sakura will recognize me and she may figure out who you are. Well, assuming you haven't told her that you are the prince anyway." Sasuke shook his head. "Besides I just got back from speaking to Shikaku about the War Council meeting."_

"_She doesn't know, and I don't want her too. She could change and become like the women I hate most."_

"_Are you ever planning on telling her?" Hinata inquired._

"_In due time, but not now. She might get it through her head that since she's a friend of mine she can get anything she wants because she's in association with me." Sasuke, however, didn't want to believe that about her – but that statement she made to him one day planted the seed of doubt._

"People lie and sometimes hide their true faces."

_Sasuke liked to believe, that since he had meet Sakura, he knew the real her. He was usually really good at reading people, but his old sensei Orochimaru had been one of the people he could not. True Orochimaru freaked people out and Sasuke tried not to judge a book by its cover._

"_Anyway, I'll cover for you," Kakashi said, deciding it was best to leave but he asked the eldest Uchiha. "Are you going as well?"_

_He nodded, "I'd like to meet Miss Sakura in person."_

_Kakashi knew he'd get information from him when he returned, they both found themselves asking each other if they found out anything else about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship._

"_Finally we get to meet teme's girlfriend!" Naruto ran out the door excitedly before Sasuke could respond, dragging Hinata with him._

"Remember I don't want Sakura knowing who we really are, it's bad enough we have to evacuate our own home to get away from female stalkers."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, I don't think Sakura would act anything like them." Naruto said, bored and in Sakura's defense. He too was leaning against a tree, though he had his hands behind his back. He was in his usual orange clothing.

"I also think so; she hasn't pried you for anything relating to your heritage right?" Hinata asked. Her clothes weren't as ragged as a pauper's but they did look a little worn. A light purple short sleeved shirt and brown pants and brown boots, Sasuke had stressed she wear something comfortable and that wouldn't get snagged on stray tree branches.

Itachi was silent; he and Sasuke were dressed similarly. A black short sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes. He was the first to hear approaching footsteps.

"I think she is here," he spoke softly, his back straightened like his brother beside him.

The pinkette appeared along the path dressed in a scarlet tank-top with a matching skirt with slits on the sides and black biker shorts underneath and tan sandals that wound around her ankles.

"Sasuke," she greeted, looking at his company as she approached.

"Sakura," he reached her side looking her over, still seeing that her father's death was still bothering her. He knew that it took a while before a grieving and broken heart would heal, but he felt he could be there for her and help her along. "How are you feeling?" he asked slowly.

"It still hurts…but my father told me to be happy when he's gone and to not let his death be the reason for me not to live my life…"

Sasuke nodded to her, "He's wise then. Life has its ups and downs, sorrows and happiness."

Sakura giggled lightly, taking Sasuke by surprise, "You remind me of a poet."

The Prince huffed, turning away and stuffing his hands in his pockets coolly, "Hn, I don't like poetry."

His actions made the pink haired girl smile and giggled again, "You never did strike me as the poetic type."

"Hn."

Someone coughed getting the two's attention.

Sasuke fought down his embarrassment. He forgot they were there.

"These are some of my friends, Hinata," said girl smiled, "Naruto's the blonde idiot."

"Hey…" he whined, pouting, making Sakura try to hide her smile and she watched as the pearl eyed girl comfort him.

"And my brother Itachi," Sakura looked at the man.

'_They look so much alike, the resemblance is there,' _she thought.

"This is Sakura Haruno."

"So you're Sasuke's brother," she asked Itachi coming up closer to him. She made the first move, enabling the others to reply to her.

The older Uchiha seemed surprised, glancing at his brother then back to his acquaintance, "So Sasuke's told you about me?" he asked. He had been wrong about his brother, who he thought would _never _tell her about his family.

"No."

Itachi's eyes were covered by black (anime style), ominous, _'I'm hurt.'_

"He asked about my family and then I asked him out his, he only said he had parents and an older brother." She replied slowly.

"You could have at least told her my name." Itachi turned to him.

"Hn, I didn't think it was important." Sasuke turned away, indifferent.

"That's not very nice Sasuke," Sakura scolded him and looked to the older brother, "I was always curious about Sasuke's family, but I never pried, but now we finally get to meet."

"Honestly I wasn't sure if I'd get to meet the girl Sasuke's been spending most of his time with," Sakura blushed lightly and Itachi had a barely there quirk of the lips.

The spiky haired Uchiha inwardly chided himself. _'I never should have brought Itachi…' _his aura dangerous.

"Wow you're really pretty Sakura!" Naruto joined in. "I can see why teme has been hanging around you!"

'_Or Naruto…I'll kill them both…'_

"…" Sakura was deep red.

"Don't mind them Sakura," Hinata said, pulling the girl away from the boys, "but it is unusual for Sasuke to be with a girl."

'_Not you too Hinata…'_ Maybe bringing the three of them was a bad idea, but then he decided to suck it up. He was an Uchiha! They don't let minor setbacks rule the day. He'll get through this! _'Maybe…'_

"Sasuke's got girls and more girls after him, so you're the first one to actually hang out with him, well other than me or my sister anyway." Hinata lead her and the others toward Kikyo's Palace, leaving Sasuke behind, inwardly fuming but he followed reluctantly a distance away.

Sakura's mind was no longer on her father, in fact, with all of the information she was getting about Sasuke, she was about to die from embarrassment. She'd learned that Sasuke was a chick magnet_—which she already gathered—_and he hadn't paid any attention to them with intentions to date. Stories of how he locked himself in his room when women showed up or how he left home to get away from their shouts and screams and the number of times he was groped were about an hour and a half's worth of conversation.

'_I guess Sasuke was truthful about not liking women who threw themselves on him,_' she recalled that conversation about Karin and his type of women. _'Now I can see why…'_

"…Sasuke's type is someone who would give him his space…" Naruto continued to chat her ear off, but she couldn't help but feel good about these three. They were friendly and Naruto, even if he talked non-stop she could see he was a likable guy and he was funny and had moments of immaturity, he could also see that he and Hinata had a thing for each other. She even concluded with the gestures they made to each other that they were probably a couple. He even summoned a toad named Gamakichi briefly.

Hinata had moments she was shy, but tried to be more open. Sakura could relate to her in that. Opening up to a complete stranger could be hard, but she had found no difficulty with Sasuke. She was beautiful too and carried herself gracefully, her posture perfect. The pinkette felt like she may have been a noble with her demeanor, she was very polite and never spoke too loudly. If she was of high status Sakura didn't care, but she had wondered what she was doing in those clothes, but that also drew the question to Sasuke. His background was still a mystery.

Lastly was Sasuke's brother. He was mostly silent, reserved like Sasuke. They were so alike in resemblance and demeanor, so far. Both were calm and collected. A slight arrogance about him just like his younger sibling, but it wasn't over infatuating. She figured it must be a male dominance thing. Also, she felt that she could recognize them from somewhere… Perhaps she had seen someone in the village with their features?

She as thinking so hard on this she missed the voices calling her name and blinked when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out. What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked curiosity etched on his face.

They were gathered at a fallen stone pillar in the Palaces courtyard. Hinata and Sakura were sitting on the pillar while the boys rested against it. Naruto beside the dark haired girl's legs and both Uchiha were on the other side resting their backs against the pillar.

Sakura looked at the brothers, who were both watching her, "I can't place it, but you resemble someone." Sasuke and Itachi hid their expressions, both neutral. "I can't remember where I've seen your features before…"

"Hn, don't dwell on it Sakura," Sasuke turned his face back in front of him.

"Perhaps you could tell me more about yourself…?" she inquired, staring at him.

"You know everything about me," he said.

"All but your family, but I won't pry if you won't tell me. Just so you know Sasuke, whatever you're not telling me doesn't change our status as friends." She really wanted to know, the other four could feel it, but Sasuke was stubborn.

The eldest brother shared a glance with the younger before turning his onyx orbs up to the younger girl and smiled, "You'll find out soon enough, Sakura. And you may be surprised."

He chuckled lightly at her even more confused expression. Now she was itching with curiosity.

Naruto began fidgeting, obviously sitting still for too long. "I don't think I can sit down much longer, I'm bored." He whined. "Hey teme, let's spar, I'm sure Sakura will be awed by my skills!"

Sasuke snorted, "Skills?" both males glared at each other. "Hinata's not even impressed with your so called skills."

"Whatever teme, you're just jealous because Sakura will think I'm better than you!"

"I have nothing to be jealous of dobe, my skills are far superior." The Prince mocked.

"Why don't we let Sakura be the judge of that!" both teens then looked at a startled Sakura. The looks they were giving her were unnerving. Naruto seemed proud and confidant while Sasuke stared at her with something she couldn't identify.

She wanted to shrink back but she managed to squeak out, "Ok…"

The blonde jumped up boisterously and dashed a distance away waiting impatiently for Sasuke to stand up.

He was unhurried but side-glanced Sakura then walked toward his opponent.

For nearly two hours Sakura had watched the two friends battle it out, but there were shouts from Naruto and then snide remarks from Sasuke. The pinkette would sometimes ask Hinata or Itachi some questions and they would answer. Their movements were fluid, beautiful and her eyes could barely pick up some of their moves. Some, however, were unseen. They both knew each other well; their moves were predicted before the other acted.

Sasuke had to remember not to use his Sharingan, it was known to the Uchiha and that would surely reveal who he was – answering Sakura's inquiry of family.

He could see she watched in fascination, just as she had yesterday when Tenten ambushed them.

-!-

A figure walked down the dimmed corridors, the few flickering torches were the only source of light leaving the halls shrouded mostly in darkness. In the distance there were a few tormented screams, echoing along the walls chilling normal people to bone.

There was a door up a head, entering into a bleak room and at the other end a man sat behind a desk basking in a glow of candlelight. His face deathly pale and purple running along his nose from his golden-slitted eyes and sleek black hair and a white snake slithered over his shoulders, hissing lightly and two more on his desk.

"Lord Orochimaru," said the newcomer.

The man at the desk looked up to see his second hand man. He was tall, with white hair tied up in the back and round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His garments were purple.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his voice slithery like a serpent.

"We have a message from Konoha," at this he perked up. "Something you may be very interested to hear."

"Well, spit it out," the older man growled impatiently.

"The second Uchiha Prince has been hanging around our young Sakura Haruno." Kabuto placed a few papers in front of his master.

The leader looked surprised slightly, in thought. "Sakura Haruno, Kaito and Oniyuri Haruno's daughter?"

"Yes, Kaito also passed away last night." Kabuto replied.

"Oh dear, how sad…" the man snickered sarcastically; the snakes hissed and flicked their tongues.

"Cho wrote in her report that Sasuke and Sakura have been meeting. She's unsure of how long, but she did say that Sasuke brought Sakura home and then he appeared hours after Haruno died and he spent the night."

Konoha's enemy listened intently. Sasuke outwardly shown his interest in a girl? He remembered when Sasuke ran from girls, so this told him many things.

'_It seems my old apprentice has grown up,' _Orochimaru couldn't help but grin, _'I wonder how important she is to you, Sasuke.'_

"That's all right now, but she's heard that the Nara are onto our scheme and supposed to be put back on the War Council and they have intell on our doings." This news made the former council members face twist in displeasure.

"Perhaps I should have dispatched of them myself," Orochimaru mumbled and held out his hand and watched as one of his reptiles wrap its sleek body around his arm, his concentration deep in thought. "Kabuto, we're moving again."

The man nodded.

"But Cho may have more information, I want you to pay our dear spy a visit and while you're there…" he grinned.

-!-

Sasuke and Naruto were worn out, eventually they had removed their shirts and Sakura had to stop herself from staring, and drooling. The dark haired males' chest was nicer, in her opinion anyway and she felt she shouldn't make Hinata hate her.

Both men decided it was time to call it quits, well the girls said they needed to stop and they reluctantly obeyed. When asked who was better, Sakura replied that they were both great. The boys had a few wounds, each managing to make it a little deep.

Hinata ran her fingers along one of the blonde's cuts, "These will get infected if we don't leave and get them treated."

"I've had worse," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his agreement.

This is when Sakura spoke up, almost shyly. "I could heal it…" she felt four gazes locked onto her, her head tilted downward. Sasuke and Naruto had seated themselves by the group before the dark haired female had spoken.

Quickly Sakura put her hands on one of Sasuke's injuries, on his left bicep, and a green glow took over her hands.

She made sure to watch her work, never once glancing at the group that had surrounded her. The wound was healed, not even leaving a scar.

"You're a healer?" Sasuke asked, staring at her, incredulous.

Sakura lightly shrugged, jade eyes still down, "I can't explain it," then she looked up. "Once when I was little, I hurt myself and my hands started glowing green and my injury healed. I don't know how, it just happened. I've borrowed a few books from the library about healing wounds. I only know the basics, nothing major. I'm nothing like Lady Tsunade." She slowly moved over to Naruto, mending him as she had Sasuke.

Sakura, however, missed the looks from the four. They had a theory how she had tapped into her healing abilities.

Sasuke watched her, his eyes slightly softening. _'Because of her mother…'_ there were some things she didn't know. "It's called chakra." He said as she finished with his friend. She looked at him, not sure what he was talking about. "That glow of your hands, it's called chakra. It can be used in battle, like Naruto and I in our spar, or for the gift of healing, like you." Sasuke grabbed her wrist, inspecting her hand. "It usually takes a while to stir, or training, but some people," he looked her in the eye, jade and obsidian, "are able to use it with ease. You're the first I've heard and seen being able to tap into your charka with no instruction. I think it would be good for you to learn from the best."

"Lady Tsunade!" she pulled her hand away. "There's no way she would consider me as her student. I'm not that good."

"She trains those who have potential, and from what I can see, you have potential Sakura," Sasuke sounded a little aggravated with her. Sakura turned away.

'_He sounds upset with me…'_ she noted, _'and I don't know why.'_ She sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Haven't you told me being a medic was a dream of yours?" Sasuke replied harshly, more than he was trying to sound.

"Of course Sasuke, but…I don't know…" she glanced at him, "I wouldn't want to be a failure. Why do you care what I want Sasuke?"

"Because maybe I want to see you reach your dream, not many people I've met spoke of their aspirations with as much passion as you have. I also believe your father would want you to achieve them as much as I do." He said with such sincerity, more than she had seen him express.

The pinkette thought about Sasuke's words. He was second to her father in believing in her dreams. She finally met his eyes and smiled beautifully. "You're right Sasuke…but she doesn't even know I exist," Sakura then had to think of the negative.

"Leave that to me," Sasuke replied, once again surprising the others.

"You must be a noble," the pinkette said, "all of you," she looked at all of them, and smiled, "I'm glad to have friends." No sooner had the words left her lips she stood up, "I think I should get back home."

"We should too; we're probably going to get an earful from our parents." Itachi spoke; he and the others just watched the exchange between the two with interest.

Sakura told the others good-bye and was even enveloped in three hugs before she turned to Sasuke, smiling at him again – his posture cool and composed, looking at her with a leisurely expression. She leaned closer to him faster than he could react—or know what she was going to do—and kissed his cheek softly. A barely there blush spear across his cheeks and his dark eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"Aww…"

"Oohhhh…"

"I've never seen teme so red…"

The blush turned darker and continued to get lost in those emerald irises, "Thank you Sasuke," and she dashed off quickly, waving as she did so, hiding her pink face. Hinata waved back and she was out of sight. Pale, cerulean and onyx orbs locked onto the youngest Prince who had managed to compose himself, no sign he had been embarrassed only moments before. "Hn, let's go," and he led the way.

Itachi strolled up behind him but close enough he could speak in his ear. He grinned, "Could my little brother be in lov—Oooff!" he held a hand to his gut, where Sasuke had elbowed him, hard.

"Nonsense," Sasuke replied, monotone.

Naruto and Hinata glanced each other, knowing full well that Sakura was a soft spot for their stoic friend.

The blonde bodyguard lifted his head to the canopy of the trees, and hands to the back of his head, he smiled. _'You make Sasuke happy Sakura. I wish the best for you both.'_

-!-

The War Council had ended their discussion and decided to end their meeting. Shikamaru and Shikaku were walking down the halls of the palace, and behind them the other members lingered about.

"That went well," Shikamaru said lazily in his backwards slouched position.

His father looked at him from the corner of his eye, "You did well for your first War meeting. I've been meaning to ask, who did you meet to get us in?"

Cautiously the younger male looked around before catching his father's eye, "You did notice the Princes weren't present…"

Shikaku quickly caught on, understanding. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the youngest." Shikamaru added lowly.

Out in the courtyard, both men caught a glimpse of four individuals sneaking in. Sasuke of course recognized them instantly when both looked at him before continuing on. Naruto had jumped Hinata over and they were still holding hands and the four of them acted as if they had been in the castle grounds the whole time. The only female stopped short of her steps, causing the others to do the same.

Another Hyuuga was approaching with long brown hair in a ponytail and pale eyes and a white bandage wrapped around his forehead. He wore a white yukata and brown hakama pants his feet hidden underneath. "Princess Hinata," then he looked at the Uchiha Princes and addressed them. "Naruto," his voice monotone when he saw his linked fingers with the princesses.

"Neji," he said, slight defiance but with hints of respect.

"What brings you here cousin?" the shy girl asked. She hadn't heard word about him arriving.

Neji looked over her clothes, making her feel self-conscious. The blonde stepped in front of her when he felt her uncomfortable. "You should change so the King and Queen don't discover that you all have left the safety of the palace."

"Hn, you're not going to tell on us Hyuuga." Sasuke replied.

The brown haired Hyuuga smirked at him, "I have known that you like to leave and I've never been a tattletale Uchiha. I figured it out because of your bodyguard, but I figured I'd be nice and it seems you've all kept my cousin safe."

"We are aware if something happens to her Hyuuga and Uchiha relations will sour," Itachi broke in, "we just went for a little walk."

"Really?" Neji smirked again, "Then I suppose those aren't lip marks on Sasuke's cheek, or he ran into a rabid fan-girl? Don't feel so bad Uchiha, the mark is barely there, I didn't notice it until I looked closer."

To hide his embarrassment, Sasuke glared and scowled after a quick wipe of the face, "What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

"I'm here to make sure you haven't killed my cousin and that that's not the reason why she hasn't come home. Seems there are more factors she hasn't returned." His eyes rested back on the linked hands. "And to tell you the truth," he turned to Naruto, "I'm glad she's with someone better than the other men she's been exposed to."

The blonde was gapping, the other three not so much, but they were still surprised. Neji and Naruto had had some rocky business when it came to the Princess. For the first time, Sasuke's bodyguard was rendered speechless.

"I'm also here for the War Council," he continued. "Shikaku Nara and his son had a lot of information on Orochimaru's doings and more will be discussed on our move on the enemy, I'm here as an ambassador. Now I suggest you get changed before the King calls for you."

"C'mon Hinata," Naruto pulled her along.

"You're really alright with Naruto being Hinata's choice?" Sasuke asked. Whether he would admit it or not, you'd have to see yourself, but Naruto _was_ his best friend after all and he had to ask.

Sasuke and Neji had a rivalry-thing going on, both being prodigies and all but they could most of the time have a civilized conversation. "Naruto's an idiot, but he's a loyal idiot," and the brunette left.

The youngest Uchiha then made his way down the halls, in search of his parents. Usually he didn't go to them unless they called for him. He found them in his Father's study.

"Where were you?" he asked, his voice monotone, eyes hard. The king was sitting behind a large desk and surrounding him were shelves of books and scrolls and a fireplace in one of the corners.

"Hiding," Sasuke replied evenly. "I came here because I have a request."

Both of his parents looked at him, Mikoto curious and Fugaku hiding his surprise – Sasuke was never one to make requests before him.

"One of my friends had just lost her father," before he could say anymore, his mother interrupted.

"Oh dear, who was it? We should have heard about it sooner."

To stop her worried rambling, the youngest Uchiha continued, "No one who you've had immediate contact with…her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno, daughter to Kaito and Oniyuri Haruno?" the king asked instantly, the name Haruno was very well known to him.

"Yes, her father passed away last night."

"How do you know her Sasuke?" his father asked. "You were only a toddler when you had met."

"I want to have her moved into the palace and to train under Lady Tsunade," he spoke with confidence, ignoring the questions and watched as his parents were taken aback by complete surprise.

"Sasuke…" his mother was lost for words.

"Clearly you have been sneaking out of the castle grounds in order to meet her," Fugaku's cold dark eyes rested on his son's unthreatened figure. "What relationship is she to you Sasuke? Are you two courting? Is that why you chose none of the princesses?"

"She's a friend and I didn't want any of those girls even before I met her. And to be honest, Sakura is more tolerable to be around." He spoke coolly.

The king eyed his son skeptically. His son was acting differently and he couldn't tell why. Sasuke had been trained to hide his expressions as have the Uchiha before him. He couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was something special to him. She had to be with the way he wanted her to move in the palace.

"I second Sasuke's request," Itachi entered the room.

"You've snuck out as well," Fugaku stated.

"Perhaps tomorrow she can come over and you can meet her for yourself?" Itachi suggested, glancing at Sasuke briefly. "You would see that she is more respectable than one of those preppy princesses. She's not obsessed with power or wealth either. In fact, she doesn't even know Sasuke's the Prince." Itachi stifled a chuckle.

Fugaku thought this over.

"It couldn't hurt to meet my old friends' daughter," Mikoto said smoothly. "I bet she looks just like her."

"Very well," the king decided, "tomorrow we'll meet Miss Haruno."

"I would like to have Tsunade here tomorrow as well." Sasuke said and bowed to his parents and left silently.

The King and Queen turned to their oldest, "How is she?"

"His actions with her are amusing," the Prince replied, "and I can tell you that she is something very special to Sasuke. He probably doesn't realize his actions and I believe, given time, she will be a great Queen for him."

Those words have given Mikoto hope that her son could be happy with his wife. "I will send a message to Tsunade."

-!-

Sakura had locked herself in her bedroom later that night; she couldn't sleep, not after that. True she had lost her father only twenty-four hours ago, she'd shed some more tears for him, her heart still grieving, but she also couldn't sleep because she had kissed him. Even if it was on the cheek, she'd kissed Sasuke, the first boy who ever really had her attention. She hoped Sasuke didn't hate her now, she knew he hate girls who jumped on him.

He was so sweet with the way he cared for her, it made her heart flutter. She was glad that she had him to help her over the obstacle of her fathers' passing, but thinking about it made her cry again. Her father was her only really family, her only friend and now that he was gone…she couldn't tell him "I love you" anymore. That's why she had always made sure to tell him every time she had seen him, was so when he did pass on, he would know. She also felt that her father had felt the same.

Her heart was tore and fluttering, torn with her father and fluttering with her confused feelings for Sasuke.

'_Sasuke…'_ she looked out the window, staring at the pale moon. _'I wonder what you're doing now…'_

Every time she tried closing her eyes she pictured him. Since she had run into him in the market she had thought he was insanely handsome and it always made her want to blush.

'_I still can't believe I kissed him. His skin was so soft…I wonder what his lips would have felt like…'_ her eyes widened as she comprehend where her thoughts had trespassed without permission. _'Don't think like that Sakura! He's a friend and that's all…but I guess…I guess I can't help but hope for a little more from him…'_

She sighed, this is where she had a relationship between mother and daughter, so they could discuss the way life goes. Cho kept to herself, even from her own daughter and perhaps that's why Karin is the way she is with boys. Sakura and her father haven't really been able to discuss dating either, not even the "you can't get married until you're forty" talk. And she would have felt kind of awkward if she were discussing girl things to her father.

At the corner of her eye Sakura caught movement outside. _'Cho?' _Sakura wondered what she could be doing this late, it had to be midnight.

Silently she stood up and placed on some shoes and snuck out the house. She followed her into the woods toward the lake. There was a figure clad in a black cloak, concealing him from Sakura's jade orbs from her hiding spot behind a bush.

"Well done Cho, your master is pleased," the voice was male. "Do you have any new information? Something that will help Lord Orochimaru win this war."

'_Orochimaru…'_ her eyes widened. _'Cho…Cho's the spy that everyone's been looking for? This whole time it was her?'_

"I'm sorry, but there is no new information at the moment, I'm sorry you've had to come all this way for nothing." Cho said, her voice sounding emotionless.

"Oh well in that case, there is another reason I am here," Sakura didn't like the tone he was using, it was casual.

'_What reason?'_

"I'm on my own mission…"

'_It couldn't be to kill someone could it?'_

"…and it involves your spying step-daughter…"

Sakura's eyes widened, _'He knew I was here!' _

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind the cloaked man was behind her and one of his hands glowing blue over her neck and her world instantly turned black. Sakura now lay unconscious in the man's arms.

Cho watched helplessly, "Kabuto," she said unsurely. "If you take her with you, Sasuke will surely come looking for her…"

"But that's exactly what Lord Orochimaru wants," Kabuto chuckled, looking down at the limp body in his arms. "Sakura means something to Sasuke, whether he knows what it is or not."

The red-head asked warily, not liking the situation one bit, "What is he planning...?"

"The Uchiha are about to fall…"

The woman felt uneasy, she hated being a spy. "I don't feel comfortable with this…what am I supposed to do when Sasuke comes looking for her?"

"Make something up," the white haired man shrugged off.

"What about Sakura's wellbeing?" Kabuto stopped, looking at the woman incredulously.

"Orochimaru could use a new woman in his harem…maybe a new experiment…" he watched her expression carefully. "You have come to care for the daughter of your late husband haven't you? Just as you have fallen for the man himself?"

Cho faltered, "I have done everything my lord has asked of me."

"But you were forgetting your place, nearly five and a half years ago, weren't you?" she didn't seem to understand so he elaborated. "How else did your husband get sick?" Cho looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "How does a perfectly healthy man become so deathly ill so suddenly? Hmm…I don't know…" Kabuto was grinning dangerously from behind his round-rimmed glasses.

"His illness was caused by _you_?" anger overtook the woman's emotions.

"It did seem to prove effective; you got right back into your espionage and pretty much forgot about him…just like you seem to have done with your first husband." He was mocking her now.

"Kaizu…"

"Of course, how else was Lord Orochimaru supposed to get you to come to Konoha and spy for him with your husband alive, when you wouldn't leave him?"

"He was murdered by you?"

"I had taken great pleasure in severing his spinal cord." Kabuto dodged her attack, "Such a shame, have you forgotten that I have your life in my hands?" no sooner had he spoke was the woman on the ground, gasping for breath and blood running from her mouth and nose. "Lord Orochimaru is no longer in need of your services. You're not going to die right now, but your demise will be slow and painful. It seems you'll be meeting up with both of your late husband's sooner than you were expecting."

With that Kabuto vanished.

For the first time in a very long time, Cho felt completely useless, "Sa—Sakura…"

In a bush several yards away from the scene, hid a familiar toad by the name of Gamakichi. _'This is not good.'_

-!-

Sasuke was in his bedroom, his mother sitting on the edge of his bed. She had been asking him questions about what Sakura was like. He had answered reluctantly. Apparently his mother was thinking that Sakura would be a girlfriend to him, maybe even a wife one day and he thought that maybe she would be. She was nothing like the princesses that had swooned on him after all.

'_I just hope that tomorrow, when she knows who I am, that that won't change.'_ Once again he was thinking about this, he wanted to believe that she wasn't like them and wouldn't get big headed once she discovered his true identity. There was always a doubt that grew in his mind.

The Prince was surprised his mother was still awake, it was passed midnight but she was up as if it were noon.

Suddenly Naruto burst through his door, "We've got a problem!"

Sasuke and the Queen followed the blonde down to the infirmary and found a woman the prince recognized._ 'Sakura's step-mother?'_ and he noticed the orange-red toad Gamakichi.

"Sakura's been taken to Orochimaru's lair," Naruto's summon said grimly.

To Sasuke those words made his blood turn cold. He had her, his former master, that sick man had Sakura?

"Where is his lair," he growled at the toad, Sharingan spinning. "Did they say anything about where it was?" he was getting angrier by the second, his rage nearly uncontrollable. Kakashi, Itachi and the King were also present and had never seen Sasuke in such a frenzy.

Gamakichi shook his head, "They never said."

"Who knows what that creep is doing to her right now…and no one can tell me where it is?" Sasuke felt a need to protect Sakura from that man, he'd trusted him, but knowing what he really was and knowing that Sakura was in his clutches didn't lessen what he felt.

"The base is within Fire Country…" everyone stilled as a small weakened voice broke out. "They would have…abandoned the other base…just before you cross over the Hot Springs Country border…the entrance is a tree marked with seal of chakra…it's unseen to normal eyes, but your bloodline…should assist you…there will also be a carving of an eagle where the seal will be…" the woman lifted up her hand clenching tightly to something. "This will allow you…to enter undetected…" It was a metal Sound emblem.

"You were the spy?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the object from her grasp.

Instead of answering, she gargled, "Go! Sakura's…in trouble…harem or experiment…"

Those words didn't sit well with Sasuke and he moved quickly to his room to change and grab his katana, he was surprised to see Itachi, Naruto and Neji dressed and ready with the King and Queen and Kakashi present. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're going with you, duh teme!" Naruto said.

"I'm going alone."

"Like hell you are! Sakura's my friend too!"

"We've become fond of Sakura, Sasuke," Itachi spoke coolly. "Infiltrating Orochimaru's lair will be hard, he has guards and we can hold the enemy off while you search for Sakura. There's also Kabuto to worry about."

"I don't know this Sakura," Neji replied monotone, "as an ally I will assist you and my Byakugan will be of value to you when spotting enemies." He smirked then, "Besides I don't feel like letting you have all the fun."

At this Mikoto looked to one of her most trusted advisors, "Kakashi, I wish for you to go with them," she didn't like the thought of both of her son's going into enemy territory…and the thought of them possibly not returning…but Sakura, she could see it clearly, that she was important to Sasuke.

"As you wish," he bowed to her.

"Be safe," she told the small group and Hinata agreed and just as quickly they disappeared. The Uchiha and Hyuuga women comforted each other wishing for their safety.

Once outside and about five miles from the Village the group of five stopped, "A summon would get us their faster." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face. He couldn't fathom what Sakura was going through.

"She must be important for you to rush to save her," Neji observed.

Ignoring the Hyuuga's taunts, Sasuke summoned a massive hawk, one that could carry his companions and himself.

'_Very important…' _the brunette thought.

Telling his hawk where to go, Sasuke remained in the front so he could give it more orders if need be, _'I'm coming Sakura…'_ he couldn't help but think to the man who was trying to start a war. _'And you will die, Orochimaru.'_

-!-

Sakura groaned, her body felt heavy, tired. Her eyes opened a little to see a dim room with a skimpy bed and mattress and pillow and that was about all. Memories flooded back into her mind, _'Where…Where am I…?'_ she noticed her hands were unbound; there was a slight throbbing in her neck. _'This whole time…Cho was the spy…?' _she may not have known the woman very well but she still felt betrayed. The whole time she was living with the spy in her own home.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out. _'What will happen to me now? What will Sas…Sasuke! What will he think?' _she wasn't sure about anything. _'Now that I'm out of the picture will he just forget about me? No, Sasuke's my friend, he wouldn't…? Would he…? I've only known him for over a month…' _

The door creaked open and a woman appeared, she looked like she was in her mid-twenties and black hair and eyes, "Follow me," she ordered tonelessly. Sakura thought her eyes looked dead.

The halls were bleak and her skin crawled and pain-filled screams bounced off the walls and into her ears. Passing men with leering eyes and frightful women Sakura felt scared. _'What is this place…?'_

Her guide opened a door after who knows how long of walking and shoved the girl in and started pulling off her shirt and other clothing, the pink haired girl was started and was suddenly in a large t-shirt and only in her underwear and left alone in the massive room she had been placed in. There was a purple king sized bed with a canopy and comfortable looking sofas gathered around a coffee table. It was like a mini suite but masculine.

'_What am I doing here?' _time moved slowly and she sat away from the door.

Suddenly the door opened and a man stepped in. His appearance made Sakura pale. He was ghostly white and purple running along his nose from his eyes—ones that were yellow with slits like a serpent. Sleek black hair that reached down his back and he wore a tan long-sleeve shirt and black pants with a purple rope-like material around his waist.

"Sakura," his voice reminded her of a snake.

Jade orbs were wide, scared. "Who—who are you?" her voice trembled. She was self-conscious of the oversized shirt she was dressed in.

He chuckled creepily, a sinister grin on his face. "I am Orochimaru."

Sakura tried to shrink back farther into the wall. Orochimaru? This was the man who was threatening war on her Village?

"What do you want with me?" she whispered, her eyes watching him carefully. She knew this was a dangerous man.

He chuckled again, his yellow orbs on her with interest. "To lure Sasuke to me of course."

'_Sasuke.' _Her blood ran cold, "What do you want with Sasuke?"

"His body will be mine and I will destroy the rest of the Uchiha and become the King," he replied.

"What good would having his body do to help you eliminate the Uchiha?"

Orochimaru stared at her for a moment, comprehending. "It seems you do not know…"

This time Sakura was confused. "Know what…?" she didn't want to ask.

He laughed lightly; "So Sasuke hasn't told you he is the youngest Uchiha Prince?" his answer was the pinkette's shocked expression.

'_Sasuke was the Prince the whole time, that's why he and his brother resemble the King and Queen,' _her mind replayed all the times they spent together, at the lake, the garden and when he bought her lunch…and when her father passed away when he held her. She brought a hand to her mouth, _'Why did he spend so much time with me?' _

She turned to Konoha's enemy, "He won't come, he wouldn't fall for the trap you've laid for him." Sakura was confident, more than she was feeling, but the man looked surprised before he shook his head.

"Oh my dear Sakura," he approached her and she fought to pin herself to the wall. "Sasuke will come, you were the perfect bait. Do you want to know why?" the way he spoke frightened her. His hand found her chin and made her look into his dangerous yellow eyes. "It's because Sasuke has become fond of you…"

"Y—y—you're lying!" she shouted. "Sasuke's my friend that's all!"

"You are amusing, but how long have you known Sasuke? I've known him for so long and he's never shown his weaknesses…" he leaned in and whispered in her ear making her cower back, "until you came…"

"…!"

When he pulled away Sakura glanced at him, "I don't believe you," she told him.

"I'll let you ask him when he shows up, but he'll probably deny it. Sasuke never tells anyone what he feels." The look he gave her then made her know something bad was about to happen, "However it may take a few weeks for Sasuke to realize you're gone, the life of a Prince can get so busy," suddenly he grabbed her and tossed her to the other end of the room landing on the bed.

Sakura struggled to get herself up and dash off the bed only to be tackled to the ground with a hard thunk. "Let go of me!" she struggled against his hold. Her legs were kicking in wild attempts to get him off and she tried to pry his arms from her. His grip was too tight, he was too strong.

"Let me go!"

Her eyes widened when a snake appeared from one of his sleeves, and her struggling lightened. Its tongue flickered, smelling the air, and stared at her with unblinking eyes. The body was just as white as the man who constricted her.

"Its venom is highly dangerous, my dear," Orochimaru's voice whispered sickly in her ear. The pinkette watched as the snake came closer to her face, so close she could feel its tongue tickle her with its flicks and then slither up to her neck. Cool smooth scales scrapped against her chilled skin, gently hissing as it went around the back of her neck and slithered elsewhere. "It seems to like you."

Fear seeped into her heart, her fight lost. The adrenaline rush had been frozen as soon as the snake had appeared. _'I'm so…scared…Sasuke…'_ she felt useless, she had no abilities like Sasuke or Naruto. She was nothing special for Sasuke to come for her, _'The Prince, this whole time…'_ it still hadn't sunk in, she figured he was of high status but not _that_ high. She felt the serpent continue to crawl against her and she decided that she didn't care if she was killed by the venom; she just hoped Sasuke wouldn't come to save her and be trapped by this man.

Her struggling began again and she was out of the startled enemies hands and running toward the door. He was too fast and threw her against the wall his hand clasping her throat and her feet dangling.

Snarling, "You can't escape from me, Sasuke will come but before he even realizes you've disappeared I'll have you wishing for death. I might even be nice enough to end you pathetic existence before he gets here. But you are tempting me to end it right now." His grip tightened and she felt her vision blur and air squeezed from her.

Her mind barely registered pain as the same snake from before bit her right shoulder, through the cloth of her shirt.

"The venom will slow you down and if you're lucky I may give you the antidote." She felt her body be thrown back to the bed. Her body had become sluggish, stiff and she could only watch as Orochimaru came toward her slowly, a disgusting grin on his face. With the strength she could muster the pinkette pulled her body closer to the headboard and tried to back to the other side of the bed. But she couldn't move fast enough, her shoulder throbbed lightly as the venom coursed through her body.

Her green orbs watched helplessly as Orochimaru started crawling on the bed and tears started to fall. His hand reached out to touch her face when there was a ruckus outside and down the halls.

Men were shouting and they were immediately silenced and the door burst open.

Sasuke stood there.

His eyes a deadly crimson as he looked at Orochimaru who was too close to a weary pink haired female – who was only in a shirt.

There was a man's charging yell and Sasuke ducked his head and gave the man a roundhouse kick which instantly knocked him unconscious as he landed farther down the hall. The coast was clear. His eyes turned back to his former master whose jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened. Sasuke briefly scanned over Sakura, to see the look of relief on her face before returning them to the man.

"You're not supposed to be here…not yet…"

The Uchiha's face was expressionless, but his eyes told anyone who knew him he was furious. "I have my own spy." He reached for his katana that was strapped behind him, in his belt. "Your flesh shall rot here."

"Can't you come back, Sakura was just about to entertain me," Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"She's not entertainment," he had to get Orochimaru away from Sakura, he didn't want her to be in harms' way, if all else failed there was one way he could assure her safety. "Get up," he ordered maliciously.

"No…" Orochimaru smirked, moving to reach for Sakura again. What he hadn't expected was to be slammed to the wall farthest away from Sakura with Sasuke safely between them.

"You've been practicing, you're faster…but can you keep up with your master?" he charged the Uchiha.

Sakura stared, watching with worry for Sasuke. Each had given the other wounds and she when the pain in her shoulder started to hurt more her attention was diverted from the fight, most of the time they moved with such speed she couldn't see what was happening.

Her breathing got heavier slowly, _'Must be a neurotoxin,' _she felt her body paralyze more and she figured she would slip into unconsciousness soon.

She was unaware that the battle had ended and Sasuke was sheathing this weapon and headed over to Sakura. "Sakura?" he was concerned with her labored breathing. He placed one of his hands on her cheeks to make her face him. "What did he do to you? Tell me."

"Sasuke…snake venom…" she panted, the muscles were constricting her lungs.

Sasuke's onyx eyes found the bite mark on her shoulder just at the base of her neck where her shirt had ridden down slightly. He grasped her gently but she pushed him away, looking anywhere but him. "Don't touch me, I'm dirty. You should find another friend. I'm not fit to be a Prince's friend."

Sasuke stiffened, "You know…"

"I'm not worthy," she murmured, wincing with the pain.

The Uchiha grasped her tightly so she couldn't escape, which she had tried to. "Don't be foolish, Sakura. I want you as my friend." She looked at him; he was concentrating on the bite mark and his fingers running along it.

'_He's so handsome…' _she couldn't help but think. _'He's also being gentle; he doesn't look like the gentle type.' _Her mind mulled over his words, _'He wants me as his friend…?'_

"…why…?" she whispered when he pulled away only to look in her emerald pools.

"Because I can feel human around you, that's why." His voice was husky, hypnotizing to Sakura's ears, just as his eyes were to hers. "I didn't tell you who I was because I thought that you may let my status get to your head; I have people trying to befriend me who want to be known as 'the Prince's friend'. You're different, right, knowing this now doesn't change that, does it?"

He had to know, she shook her head. "I'm just surprised…my first friend was the Prince…and…" she couldn't think of any words so she turned away, seeing the wound on her shoulder was no longer there. "What did you do?"

"I absorbed Orochimaru's abilities; he had an immunity to poisons, and now so am I. I healed you. I can't have you dying Sakura." The way he spoke her name made her feel something.

Sasuke watched her; he wasn't going to tell her he had absorbed Orochimaru into his body. She obviously was unable to watch the battle because of the condition he put her in. He suddenly gathered her in his arms, bridal style. "It's time we get back, the others should be finished."

Many bodies were on the floor and the pinkette wasn't sure if they were dead or unconscious. Sasuke carried her outside where the sunrise has peaked over the mountains and she found familiar faces. Itachi, Naruto and Kakashi and another man she didn't recognize but she knew those eyes from somewhere approached her with questions and relieved expressions and a quick introduction to Neji Hyuuga, as Hinata's cousin.

Itachi grabbed a cloak from one of the men's bodies, one that wasn't dirty with blood or soil and draped it over the female they had come to rescue. "Thank you," she whispered lowly. "Thank you all," tears were forming and she looked at Sasuke. "Thank you."

He smiled at her, it was small but it held so much. Sasuke's party hadn't seen Sasuke really smile.

"Orochimaru has been eliminated then?" Itachi asked, Sasuke nodded and held Sakura tighter. "That makes two less dangerous enemies, Kabuto's no longer a threat either." His calm orbs looked to Sakura, "I'm sure you're ready to be back home, besides, the King and Queen are eager to meet you."

The four dashed off before Sakura could ask questions. Sasuke got her situated and held her closer to him and followed. Placing her head to Sasuke's chest she closed her eyes and caught Sasuke's scent. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it before, it was husky with a hint of summer rain and the feel of the soft skin on his throat against her forehead was warm, soothing to her senses. The thumping of his heart against her ear—all of these made her feel safe in his arms. And that is what lulled her to sleep.

-!-

**Part III completed!**

**I love it!**

**How 'bout you?**

**I figure I'm going to make a SasuSaku Robin Hood fic kind of like how I made this story. There are countless SasuSaku Cinderella-like stories but I've always wanted to read a good Robin Hood like fic and there are only four SasuSaku ones, two are rated M and the other two are T, but the T one's aren't completed and are still in the early stages of creation.**

**Unless someone wants to make me one…anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; probably not what you were expecting and I got the idea of Sakura being taken away after watching "Ever After" with Drew Barrymore. I love that movie. I'll tell you a funny story from my 10****th**** birthday party, when I first watched it. My name is Danielle so I felt like I was in the movie.**

**You know the part when Henry tells Danielle off at the ball when she comes to tell him the truth and her wicked step-mother and sister tell everyone who she is? Well I hid my face in my pillow, since I was having a sleep-over and we made beds in the living room, and everyone thought I was laughing…so they laughed at me until one of my girlfriends turned me over and says, "She's crying!"**

**Good times! Good times!**

**Anyway, review please and criticism is welcome and appreciated. I think I got the typo's, one more chapter left!**


	4. Part IV

**Here is the final chapter! I apologize for the long wait; this chapter was painfully hard to write because every time I tried to work on it, nothing would come to me, even when I knew how I wanted it to go.**

**Thank you to everyone who had read this story, commented, added to favorites and alerts, or added me to their favorites or alerts too.**

**And to those who wanted to know about the other SasuSaku fanfic stories for Robin Hood, **_AnimeCoupleLover61 _**I remember asked me. The stories will be listed at the end of this chapter. I couldn't PM you, so I'll just post them here.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter! Note, I was also trying to incorporate a little drama in here.**

-!-

_Part IV_

-!-

It was early morning when the group made it back to the palace and they entered the throne room where the King and Queen and Hinata were present with a blonde haired woman in pigtails and dazzling amber eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead. She was rather busty and beautiful with tan skin. Green pants and high-heel sandals on her feet with a beige tank-top.

The four watched as the Uchiha Princes and their companions came in with a girl in Sasuke's arms. Hinata and Mikoto were relieved that they were safe and sound back in friendly territory.

Sasuke leaned to Sakura's ear, "Sakura, wake up."

Her green orbs opened and blinked before looking around, landing on the three who she hadn't met. The Prince gently set her on her feet and she pulled the cloak over her, still aware that she was inappropriately dressed. She bowed, "Forgive me, your Majesties', my attire is inappropriate."

"Sakura Haruno," Mikoto said softly and walked up to the girl and forced her to look up, holding her chin gently. The Queen looked at her for a moment longer and smiled, "You are a split image of your mother." She looked to the blonde woman, "Isn't she Tsunade?"

"You knew my mother?" the pinkette asked before she recognized her heroine. "Lady Tsunade." She was at a loss, shocked speechless.

"Hinata," Mikoto spoke to the Princess, "would you get her cleaned up and find something for Sakura to wear while I have the tailors come and prepare her a wardrobe? When you are finished we will have breakfast."

The shy Hyuuga reached Sakura's side and grabbed her hand gently leading her away. Wide emerald orbs shifted from the King and Queen and Lady Tsunade and she gave a bow as best as she could before glancing at Sasuke who was still staring at her intently. Their eye contact was broken once Sakura and Hinata disappeared around the corner.

"A room has been prepared for Miss Haruno, two doors to the left of yours." Mikoto told her youngest.

"Thank you," he said and left for his room to clean up, his traveling companions followed his example.

-!-

Sakura found herself cleaned and feeling refreshed, even though she was a little tired. Her hair had been washed and smelled like raspberries. She was standing in front of a mirror and looked at herself in a light pink dress with sleeves that reached to her elbows. The sleeves were wide from the shoulders down.

The room she was in was large, extravagant. It was her room Hinata had told her.

The Hyuuga Princess reached her side, "It fits you beautifully, I'm glad you and I are about the same size."

"I feel over dressed," Sakura mumbled, "I'm not used to wearing nice clothing…"

Hinata smiled at her, her smile meeting Sakura through the reflection of the mirror. "Let's go eat, afterwards you can rest." She was once again leading the way and the pink haired female glanced at herself one last time before following the princess so she wouldn't get lost.

She and the Hyuuga entered a massive dining room with a large rectangular table; no one had seated themselves yet. With the clicking of the two newcomers heels the occupants turned as the heard their approach. The young healer was shy, hands clasped behind her back and gaze downwards as a dust of pink spread along her cheeks. She could feel the stares she was getting.

Sasuke, who had restrained his staring orbs and jaw that would have hung open if he weren't refined, made his way to her side, trying to make her feel comfortable. He made a small comment that was unheard to all but Sakura, "You look beautiful," and her cheeks darkened.

He turned toward the other occupants, "Mother, Father, Lady Tsunade, this is Sakura Haruno." His attention now on Sakura, "Sakura Haruno this is Queen Mikoto, my mother. King Fugaku, my father, and Lady Tsunade, the best medic in the world."

Sasuke led her to the table holding a chair for her she sat down and he gently pushed it in for her and sat himself down beside her. Gestures from the Prince didn't go unnoticed by every eye present.

'_I never thought I'd see this,' _Tsunade thought, barely able to contain her grin. From the corner of her eye she could see the Queen biting her lip, something that is not proper etiquette, to keep her from smiling but her eyes were shining.

Noticing the pinkette's discomfort Sasuke leaned over and spoke almost silently in her ear again. "You will be fine, Sakura. I promise."

She trembled at the sound of his voice when he said her name, he spoke gently. His breath tickled her ear and she felt his lips brush it slightly before he pulled away.

Her shy jade eyes shifted as servant's placed trays of food on the table and removed the tin tops. While her eyes scanned the area she found the Queen watching her with a thoughtful expression. "Sakura Haruno," she said softly, smiling, "forgive me for staring. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but you look more like your mother every time I look closer."

"You knew my mother, your Majesty?" she asked, still shy but eager to learn of her mother.

The Queen nodded, "I would like for you to call me Mikoto, since you will be staying here there will be no need for formality. And yes, your mother was a dear friend of mine."

Sakura inclined her head, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I have a home that needs attending. My step-sister and mother…" she remembered Cho was the spy and Mikoto seemed to realize what she was thinking.

"Sakura, I am sorry to inform you this, but your step-mother passed away early this morning…"

"What happened last night Sakura," Sasuke asked, he wanted to ask her the details but didn't want to disturb her rest.

It was silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"I…I saw Cho going into the forest. It was before midnight and I thought it was strange for her to sneak out…so I followed her..." Sakura was feeling a little nervous, her head down. "I found her speaking to a man concealed in a black cloak and he said something about Orochimaru," she shivered thinking of that man, noticed by everyone gathered at the table and Sasuke felt another wave of protectiveness, after what's he'd seen his former sensei trying to do to her, his blood boiled. "Cho said she had no new information and the man said he had a mission and that it involved me. The next thing I knew he was behind me with a blue light and knocked me out…" her curious eyes landed back to the Queen, "How do you know about Cho?"

This was when Naruto spoke up, "After we left you yesterday, I can't explain it, but I had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen and I figured if something were to happen to you, none of us would know, so I had Gamakichi follow you. He told us everything and how your step-mother was the spy, but she was really blackmailed. Her first husband was murdered so she would come here and spy on our village, since she wouldn't leave him. Gamakichi said that Kabuto also…" his cerulean eyes shifted to the others, unsure he should continue. He didn't want to keep any secrets from Sakura; the Queen had informed the group the news that would upset the pinkette.

"Sakura," Sasuke said slowly, cautiously, "Kabuto also said that he was the cause of your fathers' illness…" a veil of pink hid her eyes, her head downcast, "…apparently, Cho was getting too close to your father at one point and to get her back on track he made your father sick…"

Sakura stood up suddenly, head as it was, "Forgive me, but I'd like to be excused." She bowed in the King and Queens' direction and then toward the two Princes', and the youngest didn't like her doing so but said nothing as he followed her movements out the door. He stood up, wanting to follow her but knew that sometimes it was best to be alone, he promised to check on her later. And so he sat himself back down.

"We can finish our discussion with her when she calms down, it's too much to handle," Tsunade said, her heart felt for the daughter of her former apprentice. "Her father was her only real family since her mother passed away. I could see Cho becoming distant and possibly harsh because of Orochimaru and Kabuto so Kaito was the closest thing she had to a family. To learn the truth would be devastating."

The table was silent and no one seemed to be in the mood to eat with nibbles here and there.

-!-

It was two hours before sunset when Sakura reappeared; she looked tired but ready to be sociable. Lady Tsunade informed her that she wanted to train her as her apprentice. The pink haired teen was ecstatic and accepted.

"Would you tell me about my mother?" Sakura inquired the Queen and her new mentor. "My father told me about her, but I want to know more."

At this Mikoto smiled beautifully, "Perhaps tomorrow and we can spend all day telling you about her. There is so much to tell."

They were wandering through the palace ground and music and chanting and cheering could be heard from the other side of the walls. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, she had heard this for several hours now.

"The village is celebrating the end of the war," Itachi said from behind the four women, Hinata being the quietest. "Who knew that Sasuke would be the one to stop the war before it really began," he smirked at the pinkette, who blushed slightly and turned away, hiding from Sasuke too.

The elder prince had glanced at his younger sibling by his side, "I always knew you would have been the one to destroy Orochimaru," he spoke quietly. "Though I never knew it would have been because of your desire to protect a young woman special to you."

Onyx orbs flashed crimson, shifting in Itachi's direction, glaring. "What are you implying?"

"I'm sure you know very well, little brother." The elder prince said coolly, looking at the four ladies in front of them. "It is said that true strength comes from protecting those you love, not from hate." His calm eyes met his brothers, "You were the one who stopped this war, and you became stronger because of her," he rolled his eyes in Sakura's direction; "you saved her too."

A few of the women broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Did I mention there will be fireworks too Sakura?" Itachi spoke up.

Sakura tilted her head back, "No," she imagined stalls of food and games had been set up for the celebration. "I never experienced a celebration like this before."

Itachi smiled at her, "Neither have I."

Sakura then thought she'd better say something she had thought about since this morning. She stopped and in return everyone ceased their movements and looked at her expectantly. "May I leave for a while? I would like to see my step-sister, Karin…I…I don't want to leave her there, especially since her mother passed away..."

"Of course, Sakura," Mikoto nodded. "You should enjoy yourself in the village while you're there." Her obsidian orbs turned to her sons', "You may leave the grounds too, enjoy yourselves."

"Hinata would you like to go?" Itachi asked.

She smiled, "Let me go find Naruto." She picked up her skirt and dashed off.

Sakura turned to the Queen and bowed, "Thank you." She started walking and Sasuke was about to follow before his mother stopped him.

"Sasuke," he met her gaze, which was filled with gentleness and compassion for the pinkette. He understood what she wanted and nodded his understanding and followed Sakura with Itachi trailing behind slowly.

Sakura walked slowly through the crowd of happy people. Once the citizens saw the palace gates open they stopped to stare and watched as young men who resembled the King and Queen step out, instantly knowing they were their princes. The Uchiha emblem on their clothing was also a dead giveaway. Bows were instant and Itachi had told them to continue with their celebrating. Along the way there were giggles from women standing to the side of the streets as the Uchiha passed. Sasuke ignored them of course, his patience wearing thin with their googly eyes. Itachi was more polite; he just smiled and waved, making some of the girls faint as he did so and others to fan their friends.

The youngest prince rolled his eyes at them, _'Leave it to Itachi to make them swoon…' _he looked a head and found Sakura a distance away, she was walking pretty fast.

Naruto had instantly dragged Hinata to the ramen stand, the ideal place for a first date he told her.

"My Lords," came an older male's voice and he beaconed them over showing off his merchandize.

Sasuke glanced in Sakura's direction and realized she didn't notice them hold back. It was fine; he knew where to find her anyway.

"If I may your Majesties," the older man spoke, getting both Princes' attention, "if there is a special Princess in your heart I would recommend some of the finest jewels." He held up gold and silver necklaces and bracelets and rings. All of which sparkled with glittering gems of all colors. "Here you will find the purest and best for your lady."

The younger Uchiha stepped back, "Hn," and he left in Sakura's direction.

Itachi gave a small grin. Sasuke could deny it all he wanted, that is, assuming he knew how he acted around a certain pink haired girl, but he could see there would be more to their friendship.

"My Lord?" the man asked when he noticed his expression.

Calm onyx eyes flickered to the man before they turned back to see his younger brother disappear around a corner and he was gone. "The future King has his eyes on his future Queen. He just doesn't know he shows it."

-!-

Sakura entered her run down home in search of her step-sister. Once she stepped through the door she could hear muffled sobs and made her way in the direction to the bedroom and was met with the sight of the weeping red-head. Despite the fact that they weren't close Sakura knew what it felt like to lose your family.

She sat at Karin's side, quiet and just listened to her cry. The celebration outside could be heard through the thin walls of their home but it was faded because of its location. It was several minutes before Karin broke the deafening silence. "Aren't you here to patronize me?"

The pinkette turned her head toward her, "Why would I do that?" she inquired.

"Because of everything…"

"I've lost my father just before you and you think I would belittle just because of how you've treated me before? I don't hate you for it."

Karin seemed a little taken aback by that; she had expected Sakura to seek revenge on her for her past actions. She didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry…"

"Did they tell you about…" Sakura wasn't sure how to go on about Cho being the spy.

The red-head nodded, "They came and got me, at my mother's request, when I got to the palace she told me that she was working for Orochimaru and that he was behind both of our fathers' deaths…My father was killed so she would move here and become a spy…but along the way she fell in love with your father and had become too attached and was forced to distance herself from all of us."

Music in the distance drowned the silence between both girls.

"My mother also told me…before she died…that she was proud of you…" Karin met Sakura's surprised gaze. "She said that she regretted being fooled by Orochimaru for so long and she would have liked to have been a better mother, to both of us." Tears began to form in her red eyes and sobs burst forth, more powerful than before and Sakura felt herself feeling more emotions than she would have thought. She had wanted someone who would have been a mother to her. Someone who could teach her what it meant to be a woman. She brought her arms around Karin's shoulders and her embrace was returned, both females taking comfort in each other.

Moments later Sasuke appeared through the door appearing as if he could care less about anything. Upon his arrival Sakura and Karin let go of each other and wiped their tears away and trying to make themselves look more presentable. His dark orbs scanned one girl and the next. He noticed Karin was avoiding eye contact with him completely, not that he minded. Unfortunately the next words he was about to speak may make him regret this later.

"Karin will be staying at the palace as well."

Both women looked at him, shock written all over their features. He looked indifferent to them.

"Sasuke…are you serious?"

"Hn," he shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away, "be sure to pack some clothes and we'll be at the palace later."

'_I'm only doing this for Sakura,'_ he told himself. He couldn't stand to see her down.

"…I don't know…" the red-head murmured, her head downcast.

"Sakura will be staying there and there is nothing left for you."

Karin supposed he was right, "Fine."

"Hn, be quick, I'll be outside," and he was out the door.

Sakura cast a sideways glance at her step-sibling, whose eyes were downcast. After a few moments Karin stood up and gathered her things.

When the two teenage girls exited their rundown home they were greeted with the sight of Sasuke slouched with his back leaning against the wall and his hands buried in his pockets. Once the he heard the door open he turned in their direction and straightened himself, ready to be their escort.

"We're ready," Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded, "We're celebrating for now," his eyes shifted to Karin, "I'll take you to the palace and you'll be showed your room. You can do whatever you wish afterwards."

-!-

The youngest Uchiha prince was true to his word and led them to the front gates where he had a young guard with white hair shark-like teeth named Suigetsu guide Karin to her sleeping quarters.

Presently Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street passing stalls of delicious smelling food with the aroma that made the pinkette's mouth water. "Are you hungry?" the Prince asked upon seeing her emerald orbs shifting from stall to stall.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. Sasuke led her to a stand where the owner sold teriyaki and rice.

Both walked away and the girl savored the taste. "Oh, this is so good!" she squealed quietly. The princes' dark eyes cast her a sideways glance, a slight smile gracing his lips at her content. It was contagious.

"Hn, it is." Sasuke agreed. They stopped when two children, a boy and a girl, in front of them barely missed running into the couple.

"Sorry!" cried the girl, dashing away from the boy who was chasing after her with a toad.

Sakura walked around checking out stands that offered games, food, and jewelry and other objects for sale. Sasuke followed silently, aware of the gawking girls he passed but paying none of them any mind. He was simply enjoying the way Sakura's face lit up in the bright colorful lights and the blissful atmosphere around her. At one point she turned to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to another booth.

A few men were playing instruments to the side of the road and some men, women and children were dancing. Sakura was grabbed by a young man and changed partners. Sasuke was content just watching Sakura dance; luckily the men she was with didn't have wandering hands. Fortunately for him, Sakura was unable to get him to dance – since she wasn't partner-less for a second…and the fan girls couldn't get him to join. His glares were still great at scaring off females who dared approach his magnificence!

Once the sky revealed the last few rays Sasuke unexpectedly picked her up in his arms. Startled Sakura wrapped hers around his neck and found herself on one of the highest rooftops of the village where she found Itachi along with Naruto and Hinata and Neji. Suddenly light streaked up into the sky and burst into red. On lookers watched as more colors exploded in an elegant display.

A short time later Karin and Suigetsu joined them. Both sisters' were quiet, sitting side by side and for once neither had anything rude to say to one another. Karin watched impassively giving no notion about her thought pattern. For the first time she didn't feel the need to behave so cruelly to her step-sister. In all honesty, when she and Sakura had met Karin had decided not to like her. She didn't know why, just chose to. That was past them now. Sakura had been kind despite her treatment and it only took her mother's passing for her to realize that she had no valid and explainable reason to dislike her. There was no material thing of value that Sakura had that Karin desired. In fact they were both as poor as the other. She found she was comforted by the lack of hostility between them both. Her father and mother may be dead, her step-father too, but she still had family – blood related or not, Sakura was that kin.

"Sakura…" she murmured so low that it was nearly unheard through the awed crowd below and the explosions in the dark sky. Nearly startled by Karin's voice Sakura turned her head, her jade orbs transfixed on the red eyes of her redheaded step-sibling. "I'm sorry."

It had taken a moment for the words to sink in over the booming noise surrounding them; the pinkette smiled but said nothing. No words needed to be exchanged. Upon discovering that she was forgiven, Karin felt a smile grace her own lips. She didn't feel she deserved to be forgiven so easily, but if Sakura could do so she could forgive herself.

Sasuke and the others' hid the quirks of the own lips and watched more of the fireworks blast off into the sky.

-!-

Sasuke was trying his hardest to not let his irritation show. Tomorrow was the Grand Ball, where he would have to announce what woman he would take as a bride…to be his Queen.

He was now nineteen and still popular among women and many princesses and noble ladies were coming from different kingdoms to see who would be chosen to rule by his side. Many had their hearts set that it would be them who would woo the prince and capture his heart. Even if he had been told he was allowed to choose her freely, he still had to visit other kingdoms because of treaties and friendly alliances.

However, Sasuke had already chosen his Queen…he had picked her a while ago…he just wasn't sure if she would accept his proposal…

That's why he's agitated. What if she rejected him? In front of everyone present? What if she wanted nothing more than to be friends? Doubts filled his head and different scenarios took place.

He was also excruciatingly aware of how gorgeous she had become. Heads turned when she walked in a room and many men gave her leering stares—some without shame, and more than once Sasuke had to keep himself from acting out at those scumbags. Her healing skills had earned her a reputation of the most sought after bachelorette, and her growing love for children—not to mention they loved her—also made men attempt to woo her.

Sometimes Sasuke would sneak out of his classes and stealthily make his way down the hospital in the village. She always had a smile on her face as she nursed a sickly contagious child, uncaring if she got herself sick in the process – sometimes she did. She amazed him more every day. There were a few times he'd watch her from afar when he had to leave prematurely because he didn't want to ruin her chances of finding a suitor in the future.

Sasuke was pacing back and forth, an unusual habit for him who preferred obliterating training dummies to get his mind off of things.

"Sasuke," the voice of the king made him freeze in his steps.

There were several moments of silence between the two. Both had become a little more social with each other since Sasuke was informed his queen would be his choice a few years prior. The father watched his heir carefully. This was a big step in Sasuke's life and he knew that his son was having mixed feelings about the future.

"You've made your choice?"

"I have…" Sasuke ventured lowly, "but I don't know if she feels the same way I do."

Fugaku had witnessed Sasuke and Sakura's behavior over the few years Sakura had lived in the palace. The pinkette would be teased by the prince often and the king could see they were comfortable with each other, and after seeing his son act so natural with Sakura…he understood what Itachi had meant about Sakura being special.

Now the youngest Uchiha was nervous about whether or not Sakura would accept to become his bride.

The King was pretty confident that Sakura felt the same.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said softly, earning a shift of the eyes from his son. "Sakura would make a fine queen for you." He stood directly in front of Sasuke, both looking each other into similar eyes, and grasped his shoulders. "From what I've seen between you two I have no doubts about her not feeling the same way. Your mother and I are proud of you, Sasuke." For the first time in a long time, Sasuke saw his father smile. It was small and barely there. "You should get some rest, tomorrow is a busy day."

The moment his father left the young Uchiha turned toward the open window and took a deep breath. The night air was brisk and calming and cool as he inhaled.

Sakura's laugh rang outside. Dark coal eyes shifted towards the massive garden before him. Pale hair glowed in the moonlight and the laughter rang through the air again. Sasuke couldn't stop the fond smile from spreading across his lips. He loved to hear her laugh. It was a sign she was happy. Then she stepped into his view. She had grown more beautiful in the two years she had lived at the palace. Her hair was still short and her body had continued to change enough to give her beautiful feminine curves. Those soft jade orbs of hers had become even more amazing.

She was in Hinata and Karin's company. Despite Sasuke's thoughts, all three women were beautiful, though Sakura was the most gorgeous out of them all. Karin had made her living at the castle bearable; she actually stopped trying to get his attention just after she moved in. At first he remained cautious of her, uncertain if she had plans.

He watched as Sakura whispered something to Hinata, who in turn Sasuke knew blushed crimson – and the pinkette and red head laughed.

Turning away, the soon-to-be king headed to his room. He doubted he'd be able to get any sleep for tomorrow, with his mind occupied with rejection and other scenarios about his proposal. His friends and family had reassured him that Sakura—indeed—felt the same for him. He just hoped that they were right.

This was a new feeling for the Uchiha Prince. Never had there been a girl—woman—who had captivated him like Sakura had, and he doubted he would ever encounter another like her in his lifetime. She was unique from all the others. So if Sakura rejected him tomorrow, he knew he would feel just how the girls he'd rejected felt.

-!-

Sakura's shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her giggles. She had been having fun teasing Hinata about Naruto. The princess was not enjoying it, though the crimson dusting her cheeks was a dead give-away that there was something more to their situation.

"I should head to my quarters," the dark haired female replied, "the Grand Ball is tomorrow and the day will be very busy. Sasuke does have to choose his queen after all. Good night, girls."

After dismissing herself from the sisters' red eyes shifted to the other woman. She smiled, "We should get some sleep as well. From what I've heard, these balls take a whole day to set up for, actually longer but everything is going to be crazy."

"Yeah, we should," Sakura started off but her step-sibling grasped her wrist before she could get too far.

"Sakura…have you told him…?"

The pinkette sighed and shook her head, the back of her head facing her sister. "That's fine," Karin said, "I don't think you need to anyway. I'm sure he'll propose tomorrow."

Tsunade's apprentice glanced at her, "Why would Sasuke do that? Even if I told him how I felt about him, he wouldn't return them. He's a prince who needs a sophisticated woman to be a Queen to his kingdom. There's no way I fit that description."

"I think you're wrong about that Sakura," the red head responded seriously.

With a stare from Sakura, she answered, "I see the way he looks at you…"

The medic's eyes widen a fraction, "…What do you mean...?"

"The others have seen it too. He always watches you. So don't worry about it." The red head covered a yawn. "Well, I'm going to my room. See you tomorrow."

A pink haired woman was left in the secluded garden, alone. She sighed and sat herself down on a stone bench near a koi pond. Colorful fish swam without a care in the world, undisturbed by her presence.

'_Are they serious?' _she asked herself.

Over the two years she's been here her run-ins with Sasuke were not an everyday occurrence. Between her studying under Lady Tsunade to be a medic and Sasuke's training to be a king they only had perhaps two encounters a week and that was a brief meeting. Usually they met up for a mealtime before they were off to their own busy schedule and every once in a while they would actually have a break from training and be able to spend time together, which they discussed what they were learning and asking about each other's personal lives.

Sasuke had become more gorgeous over the years all the while she had felt her feelings grow for him. It was only recently—when she was informed of the Grand Ball coming up—she realized that she loved him. She always dreamed of Sasuke, one of her best friends, spending the rest of his life with another woman while she had to watch them settle down together and have a family of their own. This was a secret she kept away from the others. She knew what they would say.

Her heart constricted as she remembered her dreams and tears gathered in her eyes. She should be happy. Sasuke was going to be crowned King once he was married. But she didn't want him to choose someone who wanted only his power and wealth.

She wanted him to choose her…

Sakura felt as if she was being selfish for wanting such things. She knows that not all best friends are soul mates.

Despite what her friends say, she knew who he would choose as his wife. She'd visited once before.

_It was late, perhaps eleven in the evening and the pinkette had just finished a tiring day at a clinic in the village. Tsunade had introduced her to the people as her apprentice and Sakura was welcomed by many familiar faces and after hours she was unable to leave because so many people swarmed her. Once she reached the palace gates the path to her room lead her through the gardens. She inhaled deeply, loving the heavenly scent of flowers. Just as she appeared around a large bush she saw a bench with two occupants. She ducked back quickly and realizing neither had noticed her. Silently she peeked through a few leaves._

_One was Sasuke and the other was a visiting princess, a beautiful one, Sakura noted. She had lavender hair with dark eyes and peachy skin that looked soft to the touch. Her best friend was sitting with his back toward her, the Uchiha crest unmistakable even in the pale moonlights glow. They were speaking lowly, Sakura couldn't hear the conversation but the princess was always smiling and looking at Sasuke longingly._

_Sakura imagined he was telling her something that she herself wanted to hear from his lips with the way the girl was smiling. Suddenly the girl jumped on him and embraced him…and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her._

_That was the moment Sakura had left silently, in tears._

This only happened a week ago. Sakura sighed again, staring down at the pond. _'It's possible I've just jumped to conclusions,'_ she tried to reason. _'I didn't hear the conversation between them. And Sasuke's always has been attacked by women. It's his parent's fault for making him so handsome anyway…'_ her eyes changed from upset to hopeful before she took a deep breath. "Maybe I am wrong about what I've seen…" she mumbled to herself, quietly praying she was.

"What did you see?" Sakura jumped when she heard the voice. Looking over her shoulder she found the Queen, she was really beautiful under the moon's rays. The bench now sat two women, the older one looking to the younger female with her mind in turmoil.

Mikoto stayed quiet waiting for her question to be answered. She knew what Sakura had been talking about.

Sakura shook her head, sighing, "Probably nothing…I could be making up my own sad story…"

The Queens' dark eyes watched the young woman. She spoke softly, "That's why it's important to know events from the beginning to the end." Sakura met her eyes. "There's only one woman Sasuke's been interested in and she's not of royal decent. Keep your chin up." Mikoto tapped the medics chin as a sign of encouragement and offered her a small reassuring smile and left her alone.

Sakura figured it must have been pretty obvious on her face that she was thinking about Sasuke's future. It was then she decided that no matter what the future King's choice was, she would accept it. _'Time for bed.'_

-!-

The next day was busy for the members of the royal family. Mikoto was engaged with last minute preparations for the ball. She'd chosen blue and silver decorated the walls. Fresh rare blue hibiscus (1) and elegant white rose (2) dressed the long tables and exquisite bouquets around the room.

Sakura walked in as the Queen was telling servants where things went. "Sakura!" Mikoto summoned her. "What do you think?"

The medic was in awe. She smiled, "It's very beautiful. I'm excited."

Queen Mikoto smiled back, "The perfect setting for Sasuke and his bride," she grasped a white rose, "The white rose means innocence, devotion. Sasuke has his bride chosen."

'_He does,'_ the pinkette felt a mix of distress and hope.

"You should get ready Sakura," Mikoto spoke, "the ball begins in a few short hours." Something captured the female Uchiha's attention.

Sakura walked around the palace aimlessly. "Sakura…"

The voice startled said woman and she grew nervous. "Oh Sasuke!" she cried.

He rose a slender brow as he approached her.

"So…are you ready for the big night?" Sakura asked quietly, slowing her beating heart and calming down. She gave him one of her smiles, "Pick your bride yet?"

"Hn," he stared at her before reluctantly nodding his head, those gorgeous eyes never straying from hers.

Knowing she wouldn't get more of an answer than his grunt Sakura dismissed herself quickly, completely oblivious to Sasuke's expression before he shrugged his shoulders and went to prepare for the evening.

-!-

"Wow Sakura, that's beautiful on you!" Hinata and Karin gushed admiringly at her gown.

The pink haired doctor blushed softly, "Thanks." Her dress was sparkling silver with the right sleeve missing. The left fit her snuggly from her shoulder to her elbow and the remaining sleeve was slit open so it fanned out as she moved her arm. From her hips the gown flew loosely just before brushing the ground. Pink locks were curled and placed up in a bun and a few strands hung over her forehead.

"You're going to get so much attention tonight Sakura," Karin replied, "not that I wouldn't expect you not too." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Sasuke will even appreciate it," the princess suggested, pleased with the bright blush that was dusting Sakura's cheeks.

"Put some of this on!" Karin made quick work of applying lip gloss on her step-sister before she could protest. "There! Even Sasuke will want to kiss you!"

Sakura was getting a little irritated, "Guys…"

"C'mon!" the red head pulled her sibling along. The three made their way through the nearly empty corridors and heard the soft music and voices just ahead. Apparently they had just missed the announcement of Sasuke's arrival.

By the time the trio appeared through the doors there were couples dancing, including Sasuke who was dancing with one of the many swooning women.

Sakura smiled at how utterly bored he looked as he twirled around with his partner. She could hear—and see—Naruto laughing from where he stood across the room on the higher platform with the rest of the Uchiha. They were all strikingly stunning in their royal robes and crowns. Fortunately Naruto was in a black dress suit, although he did have a patch of orange on him.

She cast one last glance at Sasuke, who she found staring at her, as she and the rest of the girls made their way to the blonde haired bodyguard. He looked so handsome in those black dress pants and white shirt. She smiled at him and a wave before he disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Look at the teme!" he burst out into another loud fit of laughter until he noticed Hinata and his jaw dropped, stunned. "Hi-Hi-Hinata! Wow! You look…Wow!"

"Thank you Naruto," the girl blushed.

"Would like to dance with me Hinata?" and then the two were on the dance floor not even a second later. Sakura couldn't help but smile for her friends.

"We'll I should go wait for Suigetsu." She turned to her sister, "He should be here any minute."

A smile was exchanged between both siblings as Karin dismissed herself.

"Looks like someone is coming to ask you for a dance Sakura," Mikoto smiled warmly at the party and its progress.

Itachi looked down and the shorter girl with a small grin, "You're going to be tired before the night is over. You'll probably also get many marriage proposals."

Before Sakura could answer a familiar voice spoke, "Beautiful blossom of spring, will you dance with me?"

The woman nearly cringed with his high pitched tone and decided to get it over with, "Of course Lee."

Her jade orbs narrowed at the elder prince when he lowly chuckled, she also caught the entertained expressions of his parents, as the oblivious Rock Lee was expressing is joy about having a beautiful spring flower accept his offer for a dance.

"I find that young man kind of sweet," Mikoto smiled at the sight of Lee trying to impress Sakura with his smooth moves, the poor girl was lucky she was wearing closed toe shoes. Itachi and Fugaku glanced in her direction, silently questioning if she was sane or not. Knowing the boys as well as she did, "His intentions are pure, but he's oblivious of how to sway a woman's heart."

For a few hours Sakura had had many dancing partners, most of them knew how to dance and saved her feet the pain of her first dance with Lee. She wouldn't lie and say that there weren't any who were charming and handsome when there were. She'd even encountered a few who were hilariously funny and couldn't help but laugh, there were some who made her blush with their flattery. She glanced over to Sasuke. The only guy of all she hadn't had come and ask her to dance yet.

He was dancing with the woman she had seen hug him that night a week ago when she was returning late from the village. She noticed they had danced several times within the few hours of this party had begun. _'That must be her,'_ she thought. Her silky purple hair cascaded down her bare back and she was in a beautiful black dress. Other women were looking at her with envy and fire in their eyes.

Sakura was unaware of the tear that fell from her eye until it was wiped away by her dancing partner. She gasped and snapped her head up to him, his pale green eyes stared at her, almost the way Sasuke's did. The black around his eyes made them seem brighter than they were. His red hair glowed in the light overhead and Sakura found herself staring at the "love" symbol placed over his left eye.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Let's get something to drink." Her partner led her to the refreshments table, where she found Naruto feasting on everything in sight and Hinata by his side.

"Here," the red haired man handed her a beverage.

She smiled lightly before grasping it, "Thank you Gaara." He nodded.

"C'mon Hinata, let's dance some more!"

Naruto dragged Hinata off again, clearly fueled and ready for more hours of dancing and the medic could see the tiredness in the Hyuuga Princess's eyes but didn't complain.

"He's going to kill my cousin," came a stoic male voice, scoffing.

"You don't seem too concerned about it," replied a female.

Pale orbs shifted to the weapons mistress at Sakura's side. "Hn."

"Ino seems to be having a good time." Sakura bobbed her head at Tenten's observation. The blonde had many offers throughout the night and was swung back and forth. "Nothing unusual there."

"She's always been like this?" Sakura asked, she only met Ino at the week-long celebration years ago when Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and saved her life, courtesy of Lee and Tenten. At first it had taken them a little while to get along but after that they were pretty close friends, despite some nicknames for each other.

Tenten grinned at the pinkette, "Only when Shikamaru won't dance with her. He's too lazy."

A young gentleman made his way to the brunette but Tenten glared at him, sending him off in fright.

"Why aren't you out there? Don't you want to dance?" Sakura had to ask, she's refused every invite offered. And she was looking fantastic in that frame fitting red kimono with short sleeves and high collar and the slit from her ankles up to about mid-thigh and the white obi. Her brown hair in one bun instead of two.

"I'm looking for a guy who's not afraid of me. If he can't be strong enough to try harder he's not worth it. These guys are all sissies." She glared a new one off and Sakura shook her head.

"Dance with me," Neji said, standing in Tenten's way.

She crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Hn, I know you want to dance." He smirked.

"Pah! Not with you," she turned her head away. "Don't be so stuck on yourself pretty boy. Go dance with a preppy girl—Hey! Let go of me!"

"Just shut up already."

Tenten was glaring murderously at the Hyuuga but didn't say a word, seeming to know that he wouldn't take no for an answer. However Sakura was sure she caught an inappropriate word fly past the kunoichi's lips.

It was then Sakura decided she was ready for some fresh air and walked toward the entrance and disappeared through the door, certain no one would miss her.

-!-

Sasuke felt tired. He had been paired up with princesses and noble women all night and none would give him a break and his current partner had pushed numerous ladies away from him. So he was dancing with this girl for a majority of the night. His eyes had continued to wander around the room and constantly landed on Sakura. She still looked beautiful as she fluttered around the room with a countless number of her own escorts. A few times he'd seen her blush and laugh.

Several times he had tried excusing himself so he could ask her to dance, but was pulled back and almost fought over.

At one point he had seen her with a friend of his, Gaara of the Sand, an ally to his kingdom to be. His dark eyes scanned the crowd again and found no traces of pink, only red. The leader of the Sand was standing alone at the beverage table and immediately caught his stare. Gaara then shifted his eyes to his left and looked back at Sasuke. Following his gaze the Uchiha finally caught a glimpse of pink dashing around the corner. Meeting gazes again Sasuke gave his friend a nod in thanks and attempt to excuse himself without breaking hearts in public. To which he was having difficulty.

His family had been watching Sasuke's lack of progress to get to Sakura. Itachi finally decided to intervene, or Sasuke would never get to Sakura, "I better give him a hand or this could take a while."

Ladies started swooning the moment Itachi strolled up to Sasuke's side and asked his partner for a dance, of course she accepted. By now the women were focusing on elder prince and the younger one had a chance to slip away.

Naruto grinned while he and Hinata twirled around, "Go get'er teme."

-!-

Sakura's dress sparkled in the moonlight. Her destination was the small koi pond in the middle of the Uchiha's garden. She had to get away from the music for a while. Not to mention it was getting a little stuffy in there even though the balcony doors were open.

The brisk air filled her lungs with each breath. Standing at the water's edge she couldn't help but look at the sky. Stars twinkled brightly.

'_It's a beautiful night,' _she thought.

"Sakura…" the voice made her jump and spin around.

"Sasuke! You scared me." Her startled cry turned lower and turned her attention back to the night sky.

She heard his footsteps approach her. "Shouldn't you be dancing with one of those ladies Sasuke? You only have a little bit longer before you announce your bride to the world."

"Hn," She glanced over only to find Sasuke staring at her intently, his onyx orbs unreadable.

"Sasuke?" his fingers skimmed the soft skin of her bare shoulder and trailed down the length of her arm.

"Sakura…" he watched the movements he traced on her skin. "If…if I were to ask you for your hand," his eyes met her wide green ones, "would you accept?" He grasped her hand firmly as he dropped to one knee. His stare bore into her unbelieving orbs. "Will you marry me?"

"Sasuke…I thought," tears stung her eyes, "I thought you had someone else in mind."

"Who else knows me as well as you do?"

In that moment Sakura jumped on him, "Yes," she mumbled into his shirt, clenching it tightly. "Yes! I will Sasuke! I will marry you!"

Their embrace continued for a few more minutes until Sakura regained control of her emotions. This wasn't exactly the reaction the Prince was expecting. He tried to make it romantic the way girls dreamed of, but…

His hand lifted up her face staring into her bright and lively eyes. He gave her lips a brief glance before he leaned in slowly, ready to do something he had desired to do for so long. Unfortunately before both wanting parties could share their first kiss the pair heard the chime that struck the hour Sasuke was to announce his bride.

Grasping the hand of his queen-to-be he gave her one of his smirks and pulled her with him. The moment both of the emerged from the entrance every eye shifted to the couples joined hands. By the time they had reached the platform above the crowd Sakura was bright crimson.

With a deep voice that spoke volumes to the young men and women present Sasuke announced, "Sakura Haruno, my bride to be." He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When emerald and obsidian met they forgot about the multitude present and pressed their foreheads together. Sakura saw a sly grin tugging Sasuke's lips and something in his eyes before they closed as he kissed her with his other arm wrapping around her. Her eyes closed and she embraced him and her fingers found their way into his silky dark locks and the others were brushing the skin on the nape of his neck.

"All right teme!" Naruto's boisterous voice boomed over the applause and aww's. There were a few who were disappointed with the proclamation of Sasuke's intended but clapped anyway, not as excited as the rest.

"I'm kind of jealous of Forehead, she got the hot young prince!" a blonde female said, though she was happy for the girl.

"I'm right here Ino…" Shikamaru replied lazily, and partially annoyed. She had successfully irritated him while she was dancing around with so many guys.

"I know," the kunoichi spoke in a dreamy like tone.

"Troublesome woman…" the young council member muttered.

Fierce icy blue eyes zoned in on him, "Well aren't you going to ask me to dance?!"

The shinobi sighed, _'This is such a drag…'_

"Would you like to dance?" he inquired idly.

"I thought you would never ask!" the seemingly bipolar blonde grabbed him and all but dragged him to the dance floor.

The future King and Queen were ready to enjoy their first dance together when Sasuke reached for one of the massive bouquets and snapped off a rose and placed it on Sakura's ear before he place his hand to her waist and the other in her hand. "You know what white roses mean don't you?"

Sakura smiled beautifully as she and her betrothed swayed to the music. From the close proximity Sasuke inhaled her sweet scent, he murmured in her ear, "No matter what life throws our way, we'll get through it."

That was a promise.

It was at that moment two lovers stood kissing in the center of a crowd with family and friends nothing but happy love could run so deep and would grow greater with time.

-!-

**Finished! Hopefully the ending was alright. Sometimes the conclusion is the hardest part for me to get out. I never know how to end it without it seeming corny or cliché.**

**I enjoyed writing the little part with Ino and Shikamaru, I used a few "The Blindside" quotes, paraphrasing of course.**

**1) Blue hibiscus is a rare beauty. Rare in color and exotic in shape, the blue hibiscus will always represent an attraction for the human eye, so beware and make sure you give it the attention required by its unexplainable splendor!**

**2) White roses, in Japanese mean innocence and devotion.**

**I originally had the white camillia, but an anonymous reviewer informed me that in Japanese culture the white camillia is for funerals, but in western culter it simbolizes devotion between lovers. So I just changed the flower instead of explaining everything.**

**For those of you who wanted to know what the names were to the Robin Hood like fics. **_**Pink Hood **_**by Bloody Scarlet Rose (T), **_**Robin Hood, Naruto Style **_**by saku-sasu9901 (T), and XxGodess AthenaxX has rated (M) ones.**

**Also there is another awesome Cinderella-like story by BookWyrrm called **_**Cindersoot, **_**I also recommend that story too. It's almost finished but hasn't been updated in over two years. I sent the author a PM to ask if she was going to update and so far no reply.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks for all the support and feedback. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
